


Strong

by Horanflakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fairy Tale Elements, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human Lachlan, Humans, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Wieland, Mermen, Original Character(s), Smut, cuteness, handjobs, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanflakes/pseuds/Horanflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic "Merman falls in love with the human who falls in love with the Merman" story because there aren't enough stories with Merpeople.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       “Prince Wieland, your father wishes to speak with you.” One of the palace guards informed me. I put down the book I was reading.  
       “Thank you Demeter. I will go to him at once.” The guard nodded. I swam to my father’s office to find him in deep discussion with my mother.  
       “You wished to see me father?” I bowed my head slightly.  
       “Yes I have spoken with King Lance of the Northern Kingdom and we both agreed that it would be best if our eldest eligible children were to be wed.”  
       “So Olwen is to be married?”  
       “No my son… His only child is a daughter you remember Cressida.”  
       “Indeed I do.”  
       "You two are closest in age.”  
       “Are you saying that you wish for me to be married to Cressida?”  
       “No I am saying you _will_ marry Cressida. As my eldest son you will one day take over my responsibility of ruling our kingdom. She is of noble blood as are you and in your marriage you will unite the two kingdoms as one.”  
       “But father I do not wish to marry Cressida. She is vain and simple minded we are simply not meant to be.”  
       “Whether you are meant to be or not has no impact on the matter. Two moons from now you will be married.”  
       “Two moons?!” I bellowed in outrage. “Hardly any time at all has passed since we have met how am I to marry her so quickly?”  
       “By doing just that marrying her.”  
       “And ignore how I feel about the matter?”  
       “An arranged marriage is not about feelings Wieland. It is about doing the right thing.”  
       “I will not marry Cressida.” I folded my arms across my chest.  
       “You will do as I say!” He yelled. I could feel the water around us becoming hot with his anger.  
       “Ulysses be calm.” My mother spoke.  
       “Anat this does not concern you.” My father growled.  
       “It concerns my son and therefore it concerns me.” My mother snapped. “You cannot expect Wieland to accept his upcoming marriage upon first hearing of it. He needs more time to think about this for the good of the kingdom. Give him three moons.” My father sighed and the water temperature returned to normal. My mother has always had my father wrapped around her finger.  
       “Three moons.” He nodded his head. “Do not ask me for more.” He pointed his finger at me.  
       “Yes father of course not.” I bowed my head slightly. That was the end of things with him. He left the room gracefully with two flips of his massive tail.  
       “Wieland my son I know you do not wish to marry Cressida but you must. It is your responsibility as prince and heir to the kingdom.”  
       “I know mother.” I whispered. She swam forward and took my face between her delicate hands.  
       “Look at me.” She said. I looked into her violet eyes. “All will be okay.”  
       “How can you know.” I pushed away from her and floated near a window.  
       "I was once opposed to marrying your father as well but we grew to love one another.”  
       “You and father are not Cressida and I.” I told her as I left the room. I needed to be away for awhile. I swam off to find my friend Dionysus to tell him the news. He was attending to an injured shark in the stables.  
       “Prince Wieland how good it is to see you.” He smiled at me from beneath his emerald beard as I entered the stables.  
       “And you as well my friend. How is she?” I asked motioning to the shark.  
       “Recovering. She swam into one of the human’s traps and nearly drowned.”  
       “Human’s traps? This far out?”  
       “Yes they are everywhere in our territory, Guards are patrolling the area as we speak.”  
       “That means the humans are not far then?” I asked excitedly.  
       “They arrive every day at noon. You are not thinking about going to see them are you?”  
       “I do not know… perhaps I shall.”  
       “You know it is forbidden Wieland. What if they were to catch you?”  
       “I do not expect to interact with them but I believe seeing what one looks like would be quite interesting would you agree?”  
       “You have seen humans remember in our teachings as children. They resemble Merfolk but are tailless. They are worse than the Sirens. They take from the planet and pollute the ocean with their strange plastic objects. They even hunt creatures like this shark for fun.”  
       “Yes but Dionysus those were merely tales meant to scare children from traveling to the surface. I do not believe humans are the same as the monsters in the tales we were taught all those years ago.”  
       “You see the injuries of the shark before you. How can they not be the same?” He questioned. “If you go up there I am afraid you may succumb to the same fate.”  
       “I am to marry Cressida in three moons.” I told him.  
       “Of the northern kingdom?” He questioned. I nodded my head. “But she is vain and simpleminded. She is hardly a match for you.”  
       “Try reasoning this to my father.”  
       “The king is quite stubborn I am afraid.”  
       “The human’s traps seem to me considerably more appealing than my marriage to her.”  
       “Do not say that. They have caused this shark a great deal of pain. I would not wish it upon you my friend.”  
       “I will go to the surface Dionysus but I will avoid the traps. I am not as simple minded as this shark nor Cressida for that matter.” We shared laughter at my joke.  
       “I cannot stop you then but please be careful Wieland.”  
       “I always am.” We embraced for a moment before I left him to tend to the shark.

       With the first light of the day I swam towards the surface. The closer I became the more I noticed the traps. They were unlike any I had seen in my two hundred years. They contained ropes with barbs sharper than the point of a swordfish and strange black containers. Humans were monsters after all. I swam up more slowly to navigate my tail through the maze of traps. It was not long before I reached the surface. I kept just my eyes above the water scanning for signs of humans. The sea was calm and empty for kilometers. The colours of the morning sky were unlike any I had seen before in any coral reef. I laid out on my back to enjoy the view while I could.

       I must had fallen asleep because when I woke the sun was almost completely visible and I could hear a boat approaching. I panicked and ducked under the surface too quickly and became caught in a trap. I thrashed trying to get out and the black container opened revealing a flotation device that trapped me at the surface. I could hear the boat fast approaching and struggled to get free before I was seen. The more I struggled the more it cut my skin so I laid still not wanting my spilled blood to attract hungry sharks that might become trapped like I was. The boat came to a halt next to me. I prayed to the Gods to help me.  
       “What’re you doing out here without a boat mate?” The voice of a man said from far away. I was thankful for taking English in my studies.  
       “I was swimming and became caught in a trap.”  
       “I'm tired of these damn traps everywhere. I come by to release what the stupid poachers catch with them.” The man approached me and froze. His jaw went slack. “My god are you? Nah can't be… but…”  
       “I am not human but please I beg you to release me from this trap. I must get home before anyone else sees me I have broken many laws already by coming here.”  
       “S-sure mate.” He took out a piece of metal and cut the ropes with it. I imagined it must be like the lava rock knife I had made for myself.  
       “Why do you call me this? We have hardly interacted at all. I am not your mate.”  
       “It's just a word we say where I'm from. A mate is like a friend I don't mean we're actually mates.”  
       “And where is this place you come from?”  
       “It's called Australia.”  
       “I have yet to hear of such a place.”  
       “It's about thirty kilometers north of here.” He managed to free my arms and I assessed my injuries. He went to my tail and I flinched when I felt his fingers on the most sensitive part of my tail.  
       “Stop!” I shouted. He jumped and almost dropped the piece of metal.  
       “What?! Did I cut you?”  
       “I will continue from here.” I held out my hand for his metal rope cutter. He handed it to me and I continued his work in cutting myself free.  
       “Did I do something wrong?” He questioned.  
       “You have touched the most intimate part of my tail reserved for coupling.”  
       “Christ! I'm sorry I didn't know.”  
       “I do not blame you how could you have known. We lack similarities in our anatomy.” Once I was free I dove down and swam to assess my injuries. There was nothing incredibly concerning but I would need to see Dionysus right away to be sure. I swam back to the surface. The boat was still there but the human had vanished. I went to put his metal rope cutter on the boat when an interesting animal came towards me and let out a series of awful noises. I jumped in surprise.  
       “Alfred knock it off would ya?!” The human shouted returning. “Oh you're back.”  
       “I came to return your rope cutter and to give you my thanks for rescuing me.”  
       “It's nothin’ I’m just doin’ my job.” He replied.  
       “May I ask, what is that creature?” I pointed to the animal which now had its tongue out.  
       “That's my dog Alfred.”  
       “Dog?” I repeated. The word felt awkward on my tongue.  
       “Yeah we keep them as pets. For companionship.” I nodded understanding.  
       “We Merfolk too keep so called pets.”  
       “Yeah? Do you have one?”  
       “Yes he is a great white shark.”  
       “Wait your pet is a great white shark?”  
       “Yes they are very affectionate.”  
       “Affectionate?”  
       “They are loyal and enjoy belly rubs.”  
       “I find that hard to believe.”  
       “Merfolk and sharks have gotten along for millennia. For me though our bond may be strong because I have a way have a way with marine life. And land animals too it seems. Your dog animal is hungry.”  
       “You understand him?”  
       “A little. His brain activity is substantially high for any animal I have met. Perhaps even higher than dolphins”  
       “That's incredible. I'll be back let me get him food. Come Alfred.” The dog followed him happily. I swam around his boat taking everything in. There were markings on the side in a language I didn't know. I heard him return to the back of the boat and swam to meet him.  
       “What does your boat read?” I questioned.  
       “What was that?”  
       “There are markings on the side of your boat that I have never seen before.”  
       “Ah it's in French it says La Péniche which means houseboat in English.”  
       “You speak French.”  
       “A little bit. My Da was French. This was his boat before he died.”  
       “I am sorry for your loss.” I spoke in Mermish. The human covered his ears and cried out.  
       “What was that?!” He yelled.  
       “My native tongue. I was offering you my condolences. I do not know how it translates into your language so I said it in mine.”  
       “Oh well thank you.” There was a pause.“You're bleeding.” He told me. I looked at my shoulder and saw a deep gash.  
       “So I am.”  
       “Let me clean it up for you. Hop up here.” He pointed to a ledge on his boat. I climbed onto the boat and sat. I felt him stop and stare at me.  
       “God you're ripped.” He mumbled. I looked at my shoulder in confusion.  
       “It is only a small wound I have not torn anything?” He chuckled and brought a small container over.  
       “I meant that you're very built you know muscular.” He dabbed some liquid onto my wound.  
       “Oh.” I looked down at my body. “I suppose I am. I exercise quite a lot. We Merfolk have to stay fit. We must be ready to fight in the case of human invaders or an attack from our enemy in the west.”  
       “Do they attack a lot?” I watched him smear on a strange clear substance that dried instantly.  
       “No the last time was shortly after I was born about 200 years ago.”  
       “Wait you're over 200 years old?!”  
       “238 to be exact.”  
       “You look barely older than me.”  
       “Physically we age much slower than humans. If I look your age I might be. It has been quite some time since I have seen my reflection.”  
       “Really?”  
       “Mirrors do not last very long down there.” I shrug. “Many take metal from ships to see themselves but I would never steal for such a silly reason nor am I so vain that I must spend my days grooming myself in front of the mirror.”  
       “Wait here.” I stayed where I was splashing water onto my tail to keep it wet. After a few moments he came back with a small mirror. “Now you can look at yourself.”  
       “Alright.” I swallowed feeling nervous. I took a look. My hair had dried into soft aqua and violet curls. I pushed it back out of my face with my hand. My eyes were the same crystal blue my father had. I smiled and two dimples appeared on either cheek. I frowned seeing aqua and violet hairs beginning to grow.  
       “I must shave when I get home.” I mumbled handing back the mirror.  
       “Is your beard the same colour as your hair?”  
       “Yes. And I hate it. It is simply a reminder that my colouring is too feminine for a prince.”  
       “Feminine? Nothing about you screams feminine. Trust me I know feminine men.”  
       “And is their hair purple as well?” I asked.  
       “No not so much. Well not naturally we humans have dull hair.”  
       “You have very vibrant hair I have never seen a yellow like that.”  
       “Thank you.” I nodded to him pulling at my hair. “What makes your hair colour feminine?”  
       “Well at birth until we mature Merfolk take both of the colourings of our parents. My father has blue hair and a blue tail and my mother has purple hair and a purple tail. I have two older sisters and they have matured into two different shades of purple and my younger brother who is only 150 years old has recently matured to a deep blue. I on the other hand, at almost 240 years old mind you, am still the colour of 50 year old me. If I do not change to blue before my 250th birth year then I will be stuck this way.”  
       “It can't be that bad.” He shrugged.  
       “Oh but it is!” I sank back into the water to pace back and forth. “It could mean that I contain both sets of reproductive tracts.”  
       “What?! That's not possible.”  
       “It only happens once every thousand years or so and never to royal blood but yes it very much is possible. For this reason I believe it is one of the reasons why I am being shipped off to marry our sister kingdom’s princess.”  
       “You are?”  
       “Yes unfortunately. In three moons.”  
       “Do you love her.”  
       “Absolutely not!” I yelled in outrage. “She is vain and completely incompetent I might have more stimulating conversation with bull kelp.”  
       “Wow I'm sorry that's tough.”  
       “Indeed it is I just-” I felt a tug on my tail and I was dragged far underwater. I looked down to see the emerald tail of Dionysus. “Let go of me!!” I kicked at him. He released me when we were far enough down to not be seen by the eyes of the human.  
“Wieland by the Gods what are you doing?!? Talking to a human leaning on it's boat. You could be killed for this.”  
       “He saved me.”  
       “What?!”  
       “I was stuck in a trap and he freed me from it then patched my wounds up see.” I showed him my shoulder.  
       “You missed your tail.” He gestured to where the scales were ruffled. “May I?”  
       “Of course.” He placed his hands on my wound and I felt an intense heat. When he pulled back the scales were back in place. “Thank you.” I started to swim back to the surface.  
       “Where are you going.”  
       “I must tell him goodbye and thank you.”  
       “Go quickly.” He frowned. I swam to the surface and sat on the ledge of his boat again. He was peering over the side of his boat.  
       “Sorry I am back.” He started at the sound of my voice.  
       “Are you okay?”  
       “Yes I am fine but I must go.”  
       “Oh okay. Wait what's your name?”  
       “Wieland. And yours?”  
       “I'm Lachlan Bedard.”  
       “Pleasure to meet you Lachlan Bedard. Would you like to meet tomorrow?”  
       “Yes!” He all but shouted. “I mean yeah it would be cool I guess.”  
       “Wonderful well I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodbye.” I dove back into the water and met Dionysus a few kilometers down.


	2. Chapter 2

       We met at the same time the next day. I surfaced to find Lachlan sitting in his boat eating something.  
       “Good morning.” I greeted him sitting on the same ledge I sat on yesterday.  
       “Morning!” He said through a mouthful. He swallowed. “Don't mind me just finishing a bit of breakfast.”  
       "Of course take your time." I told him. I searched the castle library for books on humans but all I could find were diary's written by a distant relative who had studied them. He wrote that humans ate throughout the day up to four meals which was quite a lot considering Merfolk ate only one meal a day. It seemed that food had to be important to them so I let him finish. Alfred the dog trotted over to me and set his head on my tail. I pet him a little bit as I watched how Lachlan ate. It was incredibly intriguing. He smiled a little after every bite like he was really enjoying the food. I looked down in my lap to find Alfred licking me. I pet his head and he wagged his tail. I could feel Lachlan staring at me and blushed a little bit under his gaze.  
       “Is there something wrong?” I questioned.  
       “No I just can't get over the fact that you're a mermaid. I thought it was a dream yesterday.”  
       “Well merman actually but yes I really am you were not dreaming.”  
       “There were legends about Merfolk but I never believed in them my da did though. He would tell me all the time when we went out on the boat ‘if you see a mermaid Lach don't be scared they're friendly.’ I used to think he didn't know what he was talking about but then I saw you. It makes him seem like less of a crazy old man.”  
       “That explains why you were not frightened of me.”  
       “Yeah it was more shock than anything really.”  
       “Shock is understandable. But I was frightened of you at first.”  
       “Really?”  
       “Yes very much so. I thought that you were the one who set the traps. I thought you were going to kill me or save me and put me in one of your awful zoos. I prayed to the gods that you would not turn out to be what we learned humans were as children. And I was right.”  
       “Nah I would never do such a thing. Humans aren't all bad. The poachers on the other hand well… I'm glad I found you before them.”  
       “Not as glad as I am that you found me first. I owe you my life who knows where I would be now.”  
       “Nah it's not that big a deal besides I'm the one who's honored to have met you. Not a lot of humans can say they have met a merman.”  
       “I can imagine. We are forbidden from talking to your species.”  
       “Why?”  
       “Some superstition that dates even farther back than any of the oldest living Merfolk can remember. A petty dispute between the Gods and Humans I believe. Like most things.” I looked down at Alfred.  
       “He likes you a lot.” Lachlan said.  
       “I like him. He is an interesting creature.” I could feel the presence of sea turtles beneath us. “Oh no!” Alfred stood up beside me and barked.  
       “What is it”  
       “Sea turtles. They are going to get caught in the traps.” I saw one of the flotation devices pop up and dove in the water to free the turtle. I reached into my tail pocket to get out my lava rock knife. I had him freed within no time. He had managed to escape injury free thanks to his shell and I watched him swim off.  
       “Is it okay?” Lachlan asked when I got back to the boat.        “Yes he is fine there is a whole group of them swimming off to the mainland.”  
       “Wow maybe I'll see them when I get back I live right on the beach.”  
       “The beach. That is where the land meets the water correct?”  
       “Yeah exactly.”  
       “I wish to see this beach and the Australia that you live in one day.”  
       “I'll definitely take you.”  
       “I would love that. Of course I would need to sprout legs and while I am old evolution simply does not move that fast.”  
       "You have a good point." He agreed. "Its a bummer. I think you would have enjoyed it."  
       "I think I would have as well." I sighed laying on my back in the water. “I wish I could at least show you my world.”  
       “I have a diving license I could get some gear and go with you.”  
       “Really?” I sat up. “Human's have technology that allows them to breath underwater?”  
       “Yeah not forever though only for a few hours.”  
       “We could see a lot with that amount of time.”  
       “Well you can take me and show me around until I run out of oxygen.”  
       “I would love to take you! There are many reefs to see and a cliff where you float off the edge and it makes you feel so weightless. And oh I cannot wait to show you the meadow! It is my absolute favorite place.”  
       “There are meadows underwater?”  
       “Yes! That is where all the seagrass comes from.” I held up a piece that was floating near me to show him. “It goes on for kilometers and the fish play there. It is so incredibly beautiful.”  
       “I definitely need to see this.”  
       "Just let me know and I shall bring you.”  
       “I’ll see when I can get gear.”  
       “Wonderful!” I was excited to show Lachlan everything . I could tell he already had a deep respect for the ocean and all the creatures that lived there and I knew he would appreciate the beautiful sights that I grew up loving.  


       After we parted ways I couldn't stop thinking about Lachlan. I felt like a young-ling experiencing their first infatuation. I floated around the castle in a daze and almost swam into my oldest sister Olwen.  
       "Be careful Wieland!"  
       "I am sorry. I must have missed you."  
       "Where is your head brother? You have been wandering around brainless the past couple of days."  
       "Just preoccupied I am afraid." I avoided her gaze.  
       "You met someone I can see it!"  
       "No not at all!" I blushed.  
       "Then what is it?"  
       "My upcoming wedding to Cressida has me anxious. I do not think I am ready for it."  
       "Of course you are. You, Wieland, are the most loving man I have met and you will make a wonderful husband and King. Do not worry." She smiled at me and her violet eyes sparkled. I could always count on Olwen to make me feel sane.  
       "Thank you."  
       "Of course." We hugged for a moment. "Oh father wishes to see you outside the castle near the family arches." She told me when we let go.  
       "Oh no, more combat training I suppose." I sighed.  
       "More than likely. I wish you good luck."  
       "I will need it." I mumbled as I swam off to meet my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hella short I'm sorry but hey new chapter very very soon


	3. Chapter 3

       The next morning I was leaving my quarters to go to meet Lachlan when I ran into my mother.  
       “Oh Wieland! I was on my way to wake you. I wish for us to go visit Thoth to find out the reason for your delayed colouring.”  
       “Must we do it now? I had plans.”  
       “What could be more important than your future as a father and the ruler of our kingdom?” _‘Several things’_ I thought to myself.  
        “Nothing.” I sighed. “Let us go then.”  
       “Meet me in the entryway I must inform your father of our departure.” I nodded and swam back to my quarters to retrieve parchment a bottle. I scribbled a quick note to Lachlan in what I hoped was clear enough English and called over a passing by messenger turtle. I tied the bottle to the underside of his shell.  
       “Take this straight up to the surface avoid the traps there and take this bottle to a white boat.” The turtle swam up and I could only hope he made it to him. I met my mother in the entryway and we swam off together to Thoth’s dwelling.  


       Thoth was well over 1000 years old but also the most skilled healer out of the four kingdoms. He was a personal friend of my fathers and took care of all medical emergencies for my father's parents, my parents, now my siblings and I. He was a very quiet man who did not speak unless completely necessary. Visiting him was about as much fun as flossing a whale's teeth. It made it much worse when he gave my mother and I the very news we both dreaded.  
       “Young Prince Wieland I am afraid that despite being completely healthy your delayed colouring is not in fact delayed. You will stay this way.” I felt my heart drop.  
       “Is there nothing you can do?” My mother asked.  
       “Nothing at all my lady. I am truly sorry.”  
       “What about his fertility?”  
       “Mother!” I blushed.  
       “Unfortunately he is completely sterile.” He told us.  
       “You will tell no one this Thoth.” My mother paid him in gold coins. “Let us go Wieland.” I could feel her anger and sadness as we swam back to the palace.  
       “I am sorry mother.” I whispered before we parted ways.  
       “This is not your fault my dear boy.” She held my cheeks. “I will see you this evening.” She turned and swam towards my father's throne room and I swam off to find Lachlan.  


       When I arrived to the same spot from the previous day it was much later and Lachlan’s boat was already there. I smiled when I saw him feeling my sour mood disappear. He was laying on the side of the boat with his eyes closed. He had removed his chest coverings exposing his torso. His golden skin was so beautiful I felt my heart race. I stretched out on my back in the water next to him. He stirred a few moments later and our eyes met.  
       “Oh! Hi you made it.” He grinned at me sitting up. “I got your turtle’s message.”  
       “Yes I am truly sorry that I could not come earlier. Could you read my note? Not many Merfolk know how to write English so it may not have made sense.”  
       “Don’t worry about it. And I understood it fine.” He was looking at me with a facial expression that I didn’t understand.  
       “Is there something wrong?” I asked.  
       “No I just… I have a weird question for you.”  
       “What is it?”  
       “Can I measure you?”  
       “Measure me?”  
       “Yeah like see how tall you are for research purposes.”  
       “I will not be researched!” I gasped in horror.  
       “Not like that just for me so I know. That way I can compare my height and the height of every other human I know to yours.”  
       “Well I suppose so…”  
       “You can climb onto the boat and lay down and I'll measure you here.”  
       “Alright but not too long if I dry off completely we will have a problem.”  
       “It'll take a few seconds.” I climbed onto his deck with much effort and stretched out. “You're incredible.” He breathed. I felt myself blush. “Here hold this end to your forehead.” He held out a piece of plastic to me and I took it.  
       “What does this do?”  
       “It has measurements on it that I'll use to figure out how long you are.” I nodded understanding slightly. “Wow you're about 2.2 meters.”  
       “Is that a lot?”  
       “Yes I'm only 1.8 meters.”  
       “You should see my father. He must be nearly 2 and a half meters."  
       “Seriously?! That's incredible.”  
       “He's king of the southern clan of Merfolk. When you are of royal blood the genes are bigger and stronger. Even my mother and sisters are over 2 meters long.”  
       “You make my entire species look like children.”  
       “Are you average in height?”  
       “No I’m a little on the taller side.”  
       “Lay down next to me I want to see how we compare.” He laid down with our shoulders touching. His torso was not nearly as long as mine and he had shorter legs.  
       “Wow I rarely feel short but you make me incredibly short.” Up close like this his skin looked even more beautiful.  
       “Your chest covering is missing.” I told him.  
       “What?” I pointed to his torso. “Oh you mean my shirt.” I shrugged. “I was hot so I took it off.”  
       “Why do you wear coverings?” I asked.  
       “Well for humans public nudity is seen as unacceptable in most public places. So we wear clothes shirts and shorts like these.” He pulled at the coverings around his waist.  
       “That is very peculiar. Why is it unacceptable?”  
       “Well… er that's a good question. I guess it’s because it's related to sexual acts maybe?”  
       “Coupling?”  
       “Exactly coupling which is private… well mostly private… but anyways we wear clothes majority of the time.”  
       “I see.” Suddenly I felt hot. “I should get into the water again.” I told him.  
       “Yeah you look flushed.” I flipped onto my belly and dragged myself back into the water. I hated how clumsy and useless my tail was on land. I let myself float down and absorb the water again. When I rose to the surface again. I heard a sigh. “Thank god. I was worried.”  
       “Why?” I chuckled. “I can breathe underwater.”  
       “No I thought I scared you off and you left for good.”  
       “Oh. No I am back do not fret.”  
       “I think-” but he was cut off by an approaching boat. “You need to go! Hide under my boat now!”  
       “Why what is it?” I panicked.  
       “Poachers.” I looked up the sun was in he middle of the sky. I dove under and attached myself to the underside of his boat. I let out a high frequency call to prevent all sea life from approaching the area. It was a long time before the boat went away. I hear a knock on the side of the boat and swam out cautiously.  
        “Have they all left.” I whispered.  
       “Yeah it's clear.”  
       “Clear? Is that another term used by humans?”  
       “You're catching on!” He laughed.  
       “So I am. You humans do have a strange way of expressing the things you wish to say.”  
       “Yeah we do I guess.” I closed my eyes and floated on my back. “Wieland?”  
       “Yes?” I floated upright.  
       “I have another question.”  
       “What is it?”  
       “Can I touch your tail? Only where it’s okay! Just tell me where to avoid.”  
       “I suppose that would be alright.” I floated on my back once more. “Avoid this region.” I gestured to the area below my navel.  
       “Okay I will.” He reached down and I flinched when he touched me. “You okay?”  
       “It has been awhile. No one really touches my tail besides me. This is a new feeling.” His fingers brushed down to the end of my tail.  
       “Does it have the same nerve endings as the rest of your body?”  
       “I do not know what that means.”  
       “Is it as sensitive as say your arm?”  
       “Much more. About as sensitive as the palm of my hand.”  
       “Interesting.”  
       “Your hands are rough.” He pulled back quickly.  
       “I’m sorry.”  
       “No I did not mean to offend you I like the way they feel.” I blushed. His hand felt my tail again.  
       “It feels almost soft.” He commented.  
       “I rub it with kelp every night to keep the scales moisturized.”  
       “I should do that with my hands.”  
       “No keep them the way they are. They are apart of you.” I took one in my own. “They are strong. What do you do with them? Do you fight? Or hunt?”  
       “No way! I’m a marine life conservationist. I take care of animals that get hurt or in this case protect animals from poacher traps. I guess my hands are rough because when I have spare time I like to do carpentry.”  
       “What is a carpentry?”  
       “Wood carving.”  
       “Wood like from the shipwrecks?”  
       “Yes exactly. Except I mostly make statues or furniture.”  
       “I would very much like to see some of your carpentry work.”  
       “I think I have something on board. Let me see.” He walked away. Moments later he came back with a small figure. “It’s a sea turtle.”  
       “May I?” I held out my hands.  
       “Sure just keep it out of the water I haven’t sprayed it with sealant yet.” I felt the wood.  
       “It is rough. I now see why your hands feel this way. It is worth it though to make such a beautiful statue. You have a wonderful talent.” I handed him the turtle back.  
       “Thank you.” He blushed. “I can bring you something.”  
       “Really? That would be incredible! I could put it in my quarters back at the palace.”  
       “Yeah?”  
       “I would love to have something from your world.”  
       “Well it’s settled then I will bring you something.”  
       “Thank you!”  
       “So tomorrow I was thinking we could explore some. There is this reef I’ve been wanting to go to but sharks like to feed there I’m afraid to go alone.”  
       “This reef you speak of does it have jewel anemone?”  
       “Yes that’s the one!”  
       “I have been before a few times it is so very lovely. Never mind the sharks if they come near you just flick their nose.”  
       “Does that really work?”  
       “Oh yes. For ferocious creatures they are so sensitive especially on their noses that is how they navigate and hunt. This reef is in the east maybe we can see Athens my shark.”  
       “I would love to see him. From a distance.”  
       “Do not worry. I will feed him and he shall be as docile as a starfish.”  
       “Well swimming with sharks always has been a dream of mine.”  
       “No time like the present.”  
       “You're right. Okay I'll do it.” He seemed confident but I wondered how he would feel tomorrow when he was staring Athens in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

       I waited for Lachlan in our normal spot. He was late so I floated on my back to conserve my energy. I heard a boat approach but it was not La Péniche so I dove down avoiding the traps and waited to see what the small boat would do. There was a splash and I saw Lachlan dive down he swam around gracefully for a moment before swimming back to the surface. I paddled up to him and tickled his foot. I heard his scream and I surfaced holding my stomach with laughter.  
       “Not funny.” He splashed me. “Some of us don’t know how to talk to every sea creature that exists. I thought I was going to get swallowed up by something.”  
       “Of course not I would never allow any harm to come to you in the ocean.”  
       “Thanks.” He blushed. “Is that a satchel?” He motioned to the strap across my chest.  
       “Yes it contains some items we may need.”  
       “Okay sounds good. Are you ready to go?”  
       “Yes! I am very excited! But where is La Péniche?”  
       “Oh I brought my speedboat instead today so we could get there faster.”  
       “We?”  
       “Yeah look. I have a kiddie pool and filled it with sea water so you could join me.”  
       “Oh no.” I shook my head. “No no no no. It is one thing to see a human another thing to befriend one but never under any circumstances am I to ride one of your machines. I will swim beside the boat thank you.”  
       “We can go faster this way.”  
       “No Lachlan because when I die in this contraption I will be sent to live with Hades to swim the river of damnation for the rest of eternity.”  
       “It can't be that bad.”  
       “Oh but it is! The is a reason why you do not see Merfolk. The consequences of getting caught are too high.”  
       “It’s not that bad Wieland. You won't get caught and you won't die. I've been riding in boats like this since I was a toddler. I lived through each of the boat rides and so will you.”  
       “Okay maybe you are right. Alright then I will ride in your speed boat machine under one condition.”  
       “What’s that?”  
       “You get to feed Athens.” I saw him pale. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke.  
       “Okay sure.” My plan backfired.  
       “You will do it?” I asked shocked.  
       “Yeah why not. Now hop in.” He jumped into the boat and went to the front. The engine roared to life. I tried to pull my body up but slipped off of the smooth exterior.  
       “I could use some assistance!” I shouted to Lachlan. “I cannot grip your speed boat.”  
       “Here try that side over there. It has grip tape.” I swam over and held on to the side without slipping this time and managed to hoist myself up and fall awkwardly into the boat. I sat in the small pool and let the rest of my tail hang out “Is your tail that heavy?”  
       “Only on land.” I arranged my body in the most comfortable way. “I am ready”  
       “Okay.” I felt the boat lurch and then it took off across the water.  
       The ride to the reef was not as bad as I expected but I was more than glad to get back into the water. I managed to clamber out awkwardly and fall with an incredibly ungraceful splash back into the water. Lachlan had parked the boat far away from the reef so we would not disturb the sea life. I sensed Athens a several kilometers away.  
       “Is Athens here?” Lachlan asked as he jumped into the water. With his strange mask on.  
       “Yes on the other side of the reef. Let us enjoy the fish while we can because when he comes they will all hide.”  
       “That's smart. You lead the way.” I swam under the water with Lachlan staying at the surface above me until we came to a wall of rock. I met him at the surface.  
       “There is a hole about three meters down or you can climb over the wall which would you prefer?”  
       “I'll climb I need a break from swimming.”  
       “Alright I will meet you on the other side then.”  
       “Sounds good.”  
       “Be safe.”  
       “Wieland this is my co-worker Christian. Christian this is my friend Wieland.”  
       “Hey! Nice to meet you.” He held his hand out to me. I took it timidly.  
       “Nice to meet you too.” I mumbled.  
       “Wieland is a professional merman and he likes to practice in reefs to get into character.” I nodded along with what Lachlan was saying even though I only really comprehended half of it.  
       “That’s awesome! I've heard of them before but I never thought I would meet someone who actually does it. Do you like it?”  
       “Yes very much so.”  
       “Are you American?” Christan asked me.  
       “Yes.” Lachlan said the same time I said no.  
       “Well he’s from North America. Canada actually.”  
       “Yes exactly.” I agreed not understanding at all this time.  
       “Cool.” Christian said. “Well I’ll let you two get back to your.. er... Merman thing… I’ll catch you later work tomorrow Lach?”  
       “Yeah sweet see you later Christian.”  
       “Bye. Oh and be careful the boss said that a great white is supposed to be coming this way soon.”  
       “Yeah we’ll leave before then.”  
       “Okay good I’ll see you later. It was nice meeting you.” He nodded to me.  
       "You as well." I nodded back.  
       “Bye.” Christian finally left but not after he looked back at Lachlan twice.  
       “He wishes to become your mate.” I told him.  
       “What no way. We're really good friends and he’s just a nice guy. That's how he acts with everyone.”  
       “I highly doubt that. He looks at you as if you hang the sun in the sky. No one can do that with every person they meet.” I explained. ‘He looks at you with the same manner I feel about you.’ I thought to myself.  
       “Well it’s flattering but I’m not interested in him.” He said swimming off. I wondered if he had a mate already.

       We spent an hour looking at all the fish and coral before I felt his presence. I tugged on Lachlan’s waist coverings. And pointed up so he would resurface with me.  
       “Athens has smelled me he is on his way here.”  
       “Now?” I saw fear flash through his eyes.  
       “Yes and very fast so do not be alarmed. He might single you out at first but he will not harm you I'll make sure of it.”  
       “Oh god I'm already regretting agreeing to this and I haven't even seen him yet.”  
       “You can hang on to me if you would like. I can mask our smells that way he will come for me instead of you.”  
       “Thank you.” He held my waist from behind. “Oh fuck.” He whispered when we saw Athens’ dorsal fin.  
       “Hold on.” I told him and I braced for impact. Athens hit me full force and I felt Lachlan slip away from me upon impact. ' _Hello my friend._ ' I told him telepathically. We swam circles around one another and he rubbed against me. “ _You look well and you have mated. This is wonderful news._ ” He figured out we were not alone and swam towards Lachlan. He floated frozen with fear at the sight of Athens who merely scented him then moved on uninterested. I motioned for Lachlan to swim up and I met him at the surface.  
       “He's huge!” Were the first words or of his mouth.  
       “He's relatively small in comparison to female great white sharks. They can grow to be over 5 meters.” We watched him swim all around us.  
       “It looked like you were talking. What were you saying to him?”  
       “First I said hello and then I sensed that he was happy and healthy. I know now that it is because he has mated with a female.”  
       “Wow congratulations Athens.”  
       “Next year there will be Athens’ offspring swimming this ocean.”  
       “That's impressive. How old is he?”  
       “Around 30 to 40 years old we met when I was young and he was a pup.”  
       “So you raised him?”  
       “I would say that we took care of each other. Sharks are meant to be alone so he came and went. But you are stalling. You must hold up our end of the agreement.”  
       “Fine what do you have for me to feed him.” I reached to my bag and pulled out a huge hunk of whale meat.  
       “That fit in your bag?”  
       “Yes I can fit anything in my satchel.”  
       “Really? Is it magic”  
       “You are stalling again Lachlan Bedard.” I handed him the meat. “Hold it out when he opens his mouth let it go or you might lose your arms.” I sliced it with my knife so that it bled a little. ‘ _Be gentle Athens._ ’ He swam over immediately. Lachlan let go and Athens took all of the meat in one mouthful.  
       “Jesus that was scary.” I fed Athens the last piece of whale meat I had for him.  
       “Yeah he gets pretty vicious when he is hungry. Especially because he has not eaten a substantial meal in about a week with the search for mating partner.” He bumped into me. ‘ _I don't have anymore._ ’ he swam back over to Lachlan and bumped him. ‘ _Neither does he._ ’ “Do you want to ride him?” I asked Lachlan.  
       “Umm….”  
       “Just like you would a dolphin only he swims much faster.”  
       “I don't know…”  
       “I shall go with you he can pull us both. Just let go when you run out of air.”  
       “Sure why not.”  
       “Okay here hold his dorsal fin.” He put his hand on the base of his dorsal fin and I put mine on top of his. “Okay take a deep breath.” He did and then Athens was off swimming out into the ocean. Lachlan let go after about a minute and swam up for air. I said goodbye to Athens and swam up to meet Lachlan.  
       “Is he gone?” Lachlan asked.  
       “Yes off to find more food. How did you like him?”  
       “It was terrifying! I can't believe I just did that. He could have swallowed me in one bite.”  
       “Yes probably, but?”  
       “But I think I would do it again in a heartbeat.”  
       “Good I am glad.”  
       “Sharks really are beautiful.”  
       “Yes and they are very peaceful as long as they aren't hungry.”  
       “I can relate.” Lachlan joked and we both laughed.

       When we made it back to our meeting spot and I flopped back into the water Lachlan spoke.  
       “Hey so I have to go to work so I actually can't come back tomorrow or the next day. Not until Friday actually.”  
       “What is a Friday?”  
       “Its a day of the week?”  
       “The have names? Each day of the year?”  
       “No no just 7 for the weeks. Forget about the name though its not important Friday is five days from now so I won't be able to come back until then.”  
       “Oh wow that is quite a long time.”  
       “Yeah I'm sorry I wish you could come with me on sure you would love my job.”  
       “Oh it's quite alright. I shall see you in five days then.” I tried to hide my disappointment.  
       “Yeah see you in five days.” He mumbled.  
       “Bye Lach.” I said before I dove under.

       The five days without Lachlan flew by in a blur. I shadowed my father a majority of the time because he wanted me to learn quickly how to run a kingdom. It was dreadfully boring and made me regret being born before my younger brother. In between the lessons on becoming king I helped Dionysus in the enfermery. The amount of animals that were getting trapped in the poachers traps doubled since my first encounter with them. There was nothing we could do without interacting with the humans to which my father forbid. I only hoped there was something Lachlan could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

       Lachlan and I met up three days out of the every week for an entire moon cycle. In that time became incredibly close. He taught me about his world and I taught him about mine. I learned that I loved to swim with Lachlan despite the fact that he swam like an infant. He continuously wore what he called a “snorkeling mask” which helped him breathe underwater for longer than a minute. It was intimate to be alone in the water with him. Much more intimate than the portion of my tail under my navel could ever be. When he got tired we would just float next to each other and talk. One day while we were resting I could feel a small pod of humpback whales swimming in our direction.  
        “Do not panic but we may have some company swimming toward us.” I told him.  
       “What?!” They surfaced and blew water out of their blowholes. Lachlan jumped and grabbed onto me.  
       “Relax most of them are pregnant females and very friendly ones at that. They are only curious about what we are.”  
       “But look how huge they are.” He pointed out as they dove back into the water.  
       “That's like 5 of Athens.”  
       “They will not hurt you. Come let me show you.” I ducked underwater holding on to him just as a whale passed right in front of us. I reached out to touch her rough skin. Lachlan did the same timidly before he rose to the surface for air.  
       “That was amazing!!” He exclaimed. “Thank you.” He was grinning like a child.  
       “Oh you must come see they are dancing for us.” I pulled on his arm and ducked underwater to see more. We watched them for a long time. “ _Thank you_.” I told the whales in my native tongue when they stopped dancing to swim on.  
       “Was that Mermish?” Lachlan asked when we resurfaced.  
       “Yes.” I smiled.  
       “It sounds beautiful under water almost like you're singing.” He looked like his mind was far away.  
       “Oh no I forgot I probably should not speak it around you while we are underwater. Humans are highly susceptible to the language. Lachlan?” He was looking at me with the most peculiar expression. I splashed him and he looked like himself again.  
       “What was that for?” He asked.  
       “You were acting strange. It was my fault I am truly sorry for speaking Mermish around you.”  
       “It's okay.”  
       “I didn't know humans reacted like that. I have never seen it first hand.”  
       “Yeah there's stories about it. Fishermen used to crash into rocks or get lured into the ocean to be attacked.” My blood boiled.  
       “Those are sirens. They are demons who wish to suck the life out of everything. Merfolk never have and never will harm humans. I refuse to be associated with the filthy sirens.” I snapped.  
       “Woah I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you.”  
       “I am sorry for snapping at you. You are forgiven. Though may the gods keep you away from sirens.” I told him.  
       “They exist still I thought it was a fairytale?!”  
       “Along with Merfolk correct?”  
       “Good point…”  
       “Yes they are very much alive still. Do you remember I told you about our enemies in the west?”  
       “Yeah?”  
       “They are allies with the sirens.”  
       “Wow.”  
       “Yes which is why we so badly need to connect with the northern kingdom. They are bigger and can help us win if we ever are attacked again.”  
       “And the only way to do that is for you to marry their princess?”  
       “No… I think not but it is the easiest. Weddings and marriage make people happy. Having a bond with another kingdom is easiest when everyone is happy.”  
       “But not everyone will be though.”  
       “What do you mean?”  
       “I mean you won't be happy with it and you’re the one who as to commit the most.”  
       “Of course I will not be but I might learn to be with time at least my parents insist I will.”  
       “And what if you don't.”  
       “Then I pretend.” I shrugged.  
       “You can't just pretend to be happy Wieland. Don't avoid your happiness.”  
       “I cannot think of my own happiness when there are the lives of thousands or more Merfolk at stake. What about their happiness, their safety and well being. All of this is much more important than mine and a good King recognizes this.”  
       “That seems a bit unfair.”  
       “It is.” I sighed and stretched out on my back.  
       “But it is the reality of my life.”  
       “What about your sisters do they have to marry a nobleman?”  
       “No they will have free liberty to marry whomever they please. Same goes for my younger brother. Since I am the oldest male it is my duty to rule the kingdom once my father passes and therefore marry the northern clan’s princess who will stand by me and become my queen.” I sighed. “It has been my destiny since the day I was born. Every king dreams of a strong son to hold his honor and rule his kingdom. I must be that for my father.”  
       “I'm sorry for you.”  
       “Do not be I really will be fine I promise.”  
       “So you have two months left before you're married?”  
        “Yes just two.”  
       “Well we better see all that we can see then.”  
       “Agreed. There still is a lot for me to show you.”  
       Yes but I want to show you something first.”  
       “And what is that?”  
       “Hang on.” He went inside his boat and was gone for a long time before he came back in strange clothing. “Tada!”  
       “I am not sure that I understand…” I said  
       “I was able to borrow some of Christian’s scuba gear!” I tiled my head in confusion. “This suit keeps me warm. This gas tank is full of oxygen and this mask helps me breathe underwater.”  
       “Oh!” I faked my understanding. “Right of course.”  
       “You still don’t get it do you…”  
       “No I am sorry.”  
       “I can go diving underwater with you!”  
       “Really?”  
       “Yes!”  
       “Can we try it out?”  
       “Of course!” He inspected the equipment for a few minutes before jumping into the water with me. “Okay ready? This can be a test dive to see how well I can do.”  
       “I am ready.” He nodded and pulled on a head covering, something that looked like his snorkeling mask and a strange object in his mouth. I could not contain my laughter. “You look like one of the fish that never see the light of day.” He mumbled something around the object in his mouth. “I do not understand.  
       “Stop making fun of me.” He laughed.  
       “I cannot help it you look strange.” I laughed.  
       “Do you want to go swimming or not because I can leave.” He laughed.  
       “No please I am sorry I shall contain myself.”  
       “Thank you.” He put the object back in his mouth and I burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes and dove underwater.  
       We stayed close to Lachlan's boat just in case something went wrong with the equipment but swimming like this was still amazingly. The added equipment made him swim even more clumsy than before but we could swim together. A group of manta rays swam with us and one of the larger females stayed above Lachlan because she liked the way the bubbles he released from his mouthpiece felt. We swam with them for a long time before Lachlan had to head slowly back to the surface. When he surfaced he was breathing like he swam for days.  
       “Are you alright?” I asked.  
       “Yeah I ran out of oxygen.”  
       “What? How could you not say something I would have brought you to the surface immediately.”  
       “No I had to go slow to get used to the air pressure change.”  
       “Maybe this is not the best idea… I do not want you to get injured.”  
       “I won't I'm just a little rusty.”  
       “Please warn me next time.”  
       “I will.” He pulled himself onto the boat and I watched him remove all the equipment. “I'll be back.” He said disappearing into his boat. I floated on my back until he returned. “Did you see that manta ray that wouldn't leave me alone?” He asked and put his mouth to an interesting object.  
       “Yes I did. She loved the feeling of the bubbles on her belly.”  
       “Really?”  
       “Yes. She must see divers often.”  
       “So how does it work with you and animals do they talk to you?” He put his mouth to the object again.  
       “No of course not. I am not sure how to explain it but suppose what I hear are their thoughts perhaps.”  
       “Is that a Merfolk thing or a you thing.”  
       “A me thing.” I laughed. “Everyone has their own thing. Like for instance my father can heat molecules. Now you may ask what a merman needs to heat anything for but it has many uses trust me but more bad than good I am afraid so he does not do it often. A friend of mine Dionysus has the ability to heal. It is not much.” I shrugged.  
       “Does everyone have an ability?”  
       “No not all but many yes.”  
       “Interesting.”  
       “How is Alfred? It has been awhile since I have seen him.” He put his mouth to the object again.  
       “He's great yeah. I would bring him but he's suddenly become afraid of the water for some reason. I don't know what to do and I can't even bring him to you to figure out why.”  
       “Oh no poor Alfred.”  
       “Yeah it's a shame he was my sailing buddy. He used to love the ocean.”  
       “Well if I ever make it to your Australia I will figure out the reason for you.”  
       “I'm going to hold you to that.” He picked up the strange object again.  
       “What is that.” I pointed to it.  
       “This? It's a beer.”  
       “A what?”  
       “Beer it's an alcoholic beverage. I'm drinking it.”  
       “You are drinking that object? But it does not appear to be shrinking.”  
       “No no this is the bottle.” He tapped the object and it made a clinking noise. “It's glass. What I'm drinking is inside of it.”  
       “May I see it?” I held out my hand.  
       “Yeah but be careful with it.” He handed it to me. I inspected the bottle and saw an interesting substance in it. “You can try some of you want.”  
       “What is it made out of?”  
       “Yeast mostly like what's in bread.”  
       “I do not understand the things you are saying.”  
       “Just, here.” He reached out for the bottle. “Put it to your mouth and tilt it back and swallow.” He demonstrated it for me. He gave me the bottle and I tried it.  
       “This is horrible!”  
       “You don't like it?” He laughed.  
       “No what an awful taste! Humans like this drink?”  
       “It's pretty popular yeah.”  
       “We Merfolk do not have beverages like humans do but next time we meet I will bring you some food from my world.”  
       “Can't wait to try it but you have to eat something from my world.”  
       “You have a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't that good I'm sorry ahhh! *runs and hides*


	6. Chapter 6

       The next time I went to see Lachlan I brought one of my favorite meals with me in a giant clam shell. I really hoped that he would like it. When I got to our meeting spot his boat was already there. I sat on the edge of his boat.  
       “Morning.” He greeted me.  
       “Good Morning. I brought you something.” I held up the giant clam shell.  
       “So did I! So it's morning so I brought you something that I typically eat for breakfast.”  
       “You go first.”  
       “Okay.”I handed him the shell. He took it and his jaw dropped. “I didn't know they got this big.” He inspected it.  
       “Oh yes even bigger in fact. This one is relatively small.”  
       “So how do I eat it?”  
       “You do not eat it the clam is holding the food.” I laughed.  
       “Oh okay.” He opened it and saw what was inside. “It's like soup.”  
       “Well you have to imagine being surrounded by water makes every meal almost soup.”  
       “Good point. So what is this?”  
       “I do not know how it translates to in English but it has kelp, some blue lobster meat and for flavor fish eggs.”  
       “So it's almost like a salad interesting… Is this normal to eat for you?”  
       “Yes it is my favorite meal.”  
       “I don't think I've even had the chance to eat any of these things.”  
       “Well now you do.” I handed him a fork. “Woah you use forks?”  
       “Of course and knives and spoons we are not savages Lachlan.” He shrugged and picked up the fork. I watched him carefully as he took a bite. He chewed and made a weird face. “What do you think?” I asked.  
       “It's not bad actually. Texture’s a bit weird but I've had worse things. My mum can't cook to save her life so.”  
       “That is unfortunate.” I laughed.  
       “Yeah well we all made it alive so. Alright now I've had yours you can try mine.” He handed me a strange looking item on a flat surface.  
       “What is this?”  
       “Try it first.”  
       “That is not fair. I told you what foods were in my dish.”  
       “Yeah true but my food is a lot different than yours so you might not eat it.”  
       “Is it bad?” I asked horrified.  
       “No no it's good I promise. Just eat it.”  
       “How?”  
       “Pick it up and bite into it.” I did what he told me to do.  
       “It is warm? And soft? Chewy too?”  
       “Do you like it?”  
       “I do! Very much thank you.”  
       “Good I'm glad!”  
       “Now what is it made out of?”  
       “Okay so it's bacon with egg and cheese between two pieces of toast.”  
       “I am lost what?”  
       “Bacon is pig it's a type of animal, and well you know what egg is but this time it's chicken egg not fish egg chickens are also animals and then cheese comes from cows milk cows are also an animal. Toast is bread made out of wheat which is a plant.”  
       “Interesting.”  
       “My step dad owns a farm so every now and then I get some fresh eggs or bacon in exchange for manual labor.”  
       “I wish to see this farm. And more of your strange land animals.”  
       “Get yourself some legs and you have a deal.”  
       “Maybe I can grow some.”  
       “That's the spirit.” He laughed. “So are we going diving again?”  
       “I would like to. I had some time to recover. Maybe I can go deeper this time.”  
       “Yes just please do not hurt yourself.”  
       “I won't. I know what I'm doing.” I swam a few warm up laps around his boat while he got dressed in the gear. When I surfaced he was checking the oxygen tank. “I'm almost ready give me a minute.”  
       “Take your time.” He tinkered around with the tank and then put it on his back. “Okay I'm ready.” He jumped in the water. “Where are we going?”  
       “It's a surprise just follow me if it gets too deep or you need to go back up just tap my tail twice.”  
       “Okay.” We dove down together.  
       After a few minutes of swimming we came to a hole in a wall of rock. I inspected it for sea urchins and then gestured for Lachlan to follow. When we exited the rock there was my favorite coral reef. I could tell Lachlan was excited to see it. A few fish swam up to cuddle against my neck. They even swam around Lachlan. A stingray swam through the reef a saw Lachlan tense.  
       “Are you Okay?” I mouthed to him. He nodded. I pet the stingray and he flipped over to have his belly scratched. He flipped back over and swam to Lachlan to be pet. I felt him relax when he realized how harmless the stingray was. We spent some time in the reef petting the fish before they all swam away to hide. I touched Lachlan's shoulder and gestured that we should leave. When he exited the hole in the rock I felt Lachlan freeze. I looked up to see a school of about 30 hammerhead sharks swimming in all directions. I could sense they were just socializing and not looking for food.  
       “They are harmless.” I mouthed to him. I gestured for us to go up and he shook his head. I held out my hand to him. He took it timidly and we made our way slowly around them and back towards Lachlan's boat.  
       “That was single-handedly the most terrifying thing I've ever done.”  
       “Yes we could have been in trouble had they been hungry. It is hard for me to stop one hungry shark let alone 30 hungry sharks.”  
       “What were they doing?”  
       “Just talking to one another. Hammerheads are actually very social sharks. They do a lot together.”  
       “I've heard of them doing things like that but never seen it. I don't know if I want to again.”  
       “Probably best you avoid them.” He nodded and climbed back into the boat to take off the rest of his gear. I floated on my back until he was finished.  
       “So when are we going to the seagrass meadow?” He asked.  
       “Hmm soon perhaps. Humans have taken it over and followed the fire sea urchin population.”  
       “Yeah I forgot. A few of my coworkers are there doing research with them. We could go at night they won't be there then.”  
       “That will work. It is close enough to the surface that the moon will guide our way.”  
       “So when can we go?”  
       “Tomorrow night. We can meet here again.”  
       “Alright sounds good. I have to get home but I'll see you tomorrow night?”  
       “Yes.”  
       “Alright see you later Wieland.” I nodded and dove underwater to head back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but more to come soon I promise!  
> :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hella short but there's more don't worry

       When I arrived back to our spot Lachlan was already in all of his equipment.  
       “Ready?” I asked him. He jumped in the water.  
       “Yup let's go.” We swam together to the meadow. I had never seen it at night but the grass glowing in the moonlight and swaying in the current was beautiful. I watched Lachlan swim around. He looked like a sea turtle with the oxygen tank on his back and it made me chuckle to myself. I saw him look over at me when he heard the sound. I just shook my head and swam around looking for sea urchins.  
       I felt a pinch to my tail and found a sea urchin attached to me. I held on to one spine and pulled it out. Lachlan swam to me. He touched my tail and his eyes seemed to ask if I was okay. “I am fine.” I mouthed. I gestured to a whole group of them with their spines touching. I watched Lachlan watch them. He seemed much more interested in them than I thought he would be. I left him to his observations and floated on my back staring up and the moon. After a few minutes my tail started to burn and itch. I tapped Lachlan and gestured up. He nodded and we took the short trip up to the surface.  
       “Are you okay?” He asked when he took the object in his mouth.  
       “Yes my tail is just a little bit itchy.”  
       “From the sting?”  
       “Yes the venom is relatively strong.”  
       “You need medicine.”  
       “No just some rest. It was only one sting my body can fight it off. Can we go to your boat it is closer than my home.”  
       “Of course come on.” I swam at Lachlan's pace to conserve energy. When we got to the boat I pulled myself up onto the edge of his boat and laid on my back. “I'll be right back.” He said carrying the equipment into his boat. I sat up when I heard his footsteps come back. He sat with me on the edge of his boat carrying an object that he raised to his mouth to drink.  
       “Is that another one of those drinks?” I asked gesturing to the object.  
       “Oh no it's way too early for that” He laughed. “This is just coffee.” I nodded and looked out at the dark water. You could see the reflection of the stars shining in it.“It's breathtaking.”  
       “Yes it is. Legend has it that the stars look different for different people. They add up to the amount of people one has met in a lifetime.” I told him.  
       “Do you believe that?”  
       “Of course not. Our library has astronomy books. They look the same as the drawings.”  
       "How do you have books underwater doesn't ink wash away?"  
       "Of course. We do not use ink the letters and pictures are hand stitched."  
       "That seems like it would take a long time."  
       "Oh it does." We were quiet for a few moments. I looked over at Lachlan. He looked like one of the marble statues the palace had; perfectly sculpted by the most experienced hand. His eyes glowed with the reflection of the moon. His lips were moving but I could not hear what he was saying. Time felt like it was going so slowly. There was a short blade of seagrass in his hair and I moved closer to get it out. We were so close I could feel his breath. I felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. I moved in and he moved in closer. I paused looking at his deep blue eyes. He bit his lip, went in the rest of the way and we were kissing. Our lips fit together so perfectly. I pulled away quickly.  
       “I um… wow.”  
       “Yes… wow.” I whispered.  
       “Can I do it again?”  
       “Yes please.” He kissed me again. When he pulled back we rested our foreheads on each other.  
       “I wanted to do that for awhile now.” He smiled at me.  
       “Yes me too. It was a lot better than I imagined.”  
       “Yeah I agree.” He touched my cheek. “The sun will be up soon, I have to go. Work starts in a few hours.” He sighed.  
       “It is okay I must have Dionysus take a look at my tail as a precaution.”  
       “Yeah you should.”  
       “I will see you in five days?”  
       “Yeah about that, I can't come back next weekend. I have to watch my niece and nephew while my sister and her husband go to a wedding.” I thought of my wedding and how I would have to kiss Cressida like I just kissed Lachlan.  
       “Oh, then in thirteen days.”  
       “Yeah.”  
       “That is a long time.”  
       “Yeah it is.” He was looking at me shyly. “Come here.” He pulled his lips to mine. “I'm gonna to miss you.” He told me. My heart fluttered.  
       “I will miss you too. But I will see you soon?”  
       “Yes of course.”  
       “Good.” I kissed his cheek and then dove underwater. As I was swimming I could feel my body weakening. My vision started to get blurry and I felt like I was spinning. The last thing I remember was the color green and I blacked out.  


       “Wieland?” I heard Dionysus’ voice. I opened my eyes to find myself in the enfermery.  
       “What happened?” I asked sitting up.  
       “You blacked out from fever. How many times have I told you, you must rest when you get stung with a sea urchin needle.”  
       “I know I just had to get to the palace before sunrise my father is taking me to see the military command posts along our border.”  
       “Well because of your foolishness you have missed it. It is almost noon.”  
       “How angry is he?”  
       “Not very. He just wishes you back to good health.”  
       “I should get back to the palace.” I got up from the bed.  
       “Who is Lachlan?” He asked. I froze. “Tell me Wieland? Is he the human you met?”  
       “I- How do you know about him?”  
       “You were saying his name in your sleep.” I blushed and avoided his eyes. “Tell me.”  
       “Yes Lachlan is the human I met.”  
       “Oh gods Wieland tell me you are not still in contact with him?”  
       “I cannot.”  
       “Unbelievable! You know that is against the very laws of our people. Do you know the consequences of your actions?”  
       “I know the consequences but he is good Dionysus I know he is. He loves the ocean and it's animals and I believe he loves me.”  
       “Listen to yourself you are not making any sense."  
       "How am I not making sense?"  
       "Why would a human love you?" He asked.  
       “Why would my sister love you? I know you two sneak off to be together.”  
       “That is different and you know it Wieland.”  
       “How?”  
       “We are of the same species and I have your father's blessing to court her.” I was silent knowing I had nothing to combat him with. “If you value your life here and your family you will stay away from the human.”  
       “Fine.” I whispered.  
       “Good. Now go home you need rest.” I nodded and left the enfermery.


	8. Chapter 8

       I woke up in the morning on the thirteenth day to find my tail shedding. I groaned dreading having to meet Lachlan in this condition. It was a dull grey as opposed to its normal violet and blue and very itchy. I still went to our meeting spot because he was expecting to see me and I of course wanted to see him too after such a long time.  
       When I approached our meeting spot I could see Lachlan was already there swimming around above me. I noticed there were no more human made trapping devices.  
       “Good morning.” I said when he surface for air.  
       “Morning! Guess what?”  
       “What?”  
       “Yesterday I got the poachers to remove all of their traps!!”  
       “Yes I have noticed! Thank you. The marine life appreciates it.”  
       “Happy to help your highness.” He bowed his head. I groaned.  
       “Do not call me that. It makes me feel old like my father.”  
       “But you are old babe.”  
       “I am not! And why do you call me babe it is contradictory. I do not know if you are implying whether I am old or young.”  
       “It's a pet name you know a term of endearment.”  
       “I see.” I blushed a little. “We Merfolk do not have terms of endearment. It is hard to find the one you are truly meant to be with. We mostly just settle or become forced into wedlock.”  
       “Hard for humans too. Which is why when you meet someone that is even close to what you want you hang on.” I nodded and stretched out on my back in the water. “Holy hell? what happened to you tail?” I blushed bright red.  
       “Oh! That is truly embarrassing.” I ducked underwater. He ducked underwater with me and circled my tail. I watched him reach out to touch it curiously. I pushed away from him he cocked his head to the side before coming to the surface. I surfaced avoiding his eyes.  
       “Are you okay? You aren't sick or anything are you?” He looked worried.  
       “No no this is just a little annual shedding. I am the picture of perfect health. If only it was not so disturbing and itchy.”  
       “It itches?”  
       “Yes the salt makes it itch.”  
       “We can sit on the boat maybe it’ll feel better.”  
       “Yes perhaps.” We both sat on the edge of his boat. As it followed getting out of the water was the worst thing for me. “It is itching worse now! Oh gods it hurts so much!!” I dove back into the water. I swam a few laps around his boat to get my mind off the itching. I paused to look back at my tail and saw patches of shiny purple and blue beneath the repulsive grey. Lachlan jumped back into the water near me and I surfaced to meet him.  
       “I'm so sorry I thought it would help. Are you okay?”  
       “I am fine. I know you were only trying to help. It is not your fault. Although you have helped me, my tail has begun to peel. Normally it is days before this happens.”  
       “Can I touch?” He questioned.  
       “Why would you want to? It feels repulsive like a crab after shedding its shell.”  
       “I don't think so. Besides I think your tail is amazing even like this.” My heart swelled.  
       “Fine.” I stretched out on my back. “Do as you wish.” He touched my tail tenderly. My heartbeat sped up. Lately even thinking about Lachlan had been affecting me this way. Whenever he looked at me I felt safe and warm and it terrified me.  
       “The new scales underneath are so smooth.”  
       “Yes that is the one thing that makes all this trouble worth it.”  
       “This happens every year?”  
       “Yes around this time.”  
       “That's weird.”  
       “Do humans have annual shedding?”  
       “No we just shed skin constantly. Most things we do pretty much constantly.”  
       “How peculiar.”  
       “I think it's better this way you don't notice the change it just sort of happens.”  
       “That is a fair point.” I picked at the dead scales a little bit. “How are your niece and nephew?”  
       “They're good. Little devils though they drive me crazy but I love them to death.”  
       “Is your family very close? You talk about them often.”  
       “Yeah we're real close. Keys to each other's houses spare rooms with clothes in them it's ridiculous but.” He shrugged. “What about yours?”  
       “I am very close with my oldest sister Olwen but my older sister Bridgid and my younger brother Ara not so much. I suppose I would be close with my parents if there was not a huge pressure on me to be my father.”  
       “Yeah that makes sense. I can't imagine how that must feel.”  
       “I would not wish it upon anyone else.” There was a strange ringing noise and then Lachlan took a small box out of his pocket.  
       “Hang on a second.” He put the object to his ear. “Hello?…um kind of yeah… yes I was… okay give me thirty minutes… okay I’ll be there… bye.” He put the object back in his pocket. “I'm really sorry but I have to go the poachers are laying traps again. They caught a shark.”  
       “Oh yeah we cannot have anymore animals captured.”  
       “Yeah definitely not.”  
       “I will see you tomorrow?”  
       “I'm actually leaving later tonight. I'm going to be gone for a few weeks my job has me traveling up north so it'll be two weeks before I see you again.”  
       “Oh.” I could not hide my disappointment this time.  
       “I'm sorry.”  
       “No it is no problem at all. You are following the dolphins correct?”  
       “Yeah exactly we have a few tagged to study them in their pod life. I get to lead the entire group It's the trip of a lifetime Wieland.” He sounded so excited that I could not even be mad at him.  
       “I am happy for you. I know it will be fun.”  
       “Wieland I'll be back. You can't get rid of me that easily.” He touched my cheek.  
       “I know I… I will miss you.” I leaned into the touch.  
       “I'll miss you too.” We looked at each other for a moment before he leaned in and kissed me. “Bye Wieland.” I watched him get into his boat and sail away.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella short... but wait there's more!


	9. Chapter 9

        I felt a strong force pull me to Lachlan's boat, it was one that I had not felt before. I swam faster than I ever had in my entire life. I thought that it might have been because of my eagerness to see him since we had not seen each other for quite some time. When I surfaced I pulled myself up onto his boat.  
        "Hey good morning!" He beamed at me. He had a water drop shaped crystal around his neck. I froze remembering where I had seen that shape.  
        “Where did you get that?” I pointed to his neck.  
        “What this?” He touched the crystal and I nodded. “My Da gave it to me before he died. He said he found it while he was traveling the desert. I just found it again recently so I made it into a necklace.”  
        “That crystal is full of power. We learned about it in school. Zeus made it for Poseidon God of the sea so he could join the Gods upon Olympus. It can do wonderful things in the right hands.”  
        “Really?”  
        “Yes may I… try it on?”  
        “Sure, here.” He took it from his neck and handed it to me. As soon as I touched it the crystal turned purple and blue. “Woah how did you do that?”  
        “It recognizes that I am a merman and a descendant of Poseidon himself.”  
        “Put it on! See if it does anything!” I slipped it around my neck and waited. After a few seconds we both became deflated. “Maybe it's-”  
        “Wait! Something is happening I feel peculiar… almost like my-” I slipped underwater my tail was gone and I tried to swim but could not figure out how to swim with legs. I opened my mouth and choked my gills were gone. Lachlan dove under and pulled me to the surface.  
        “You alright?” He asked as I clung to him coughing up water. He rubbed my back.  
        “I cannot swim my tail has disappeared.” My voice was raw. I touched my neck. “My gills have closed.”  
        “Here let's get you to the boat.” I clung to his back and he swam me to the boat. He helped me up first and I flopped face first onto the deck breathing hard. “You have legs.” He whispered. I looked behind me.  
        “I do. That means the legend is correct.”  
        “Which legend?”  
        “Well Poseidon abused the powers of the crystal by going on land and mating with humans so Zeus took the crystal and hid it. That is why no one could find it. My ancestors searched for millennia with no luck.” I rolled over onto my back and nearly screamed. “What is that!!”  
        “What?!”  
        “That thing!!!” I pointed to in between my legs.  
        “Well you know that's your uh penis…”  
        “Oh?” I looked at it some more. “It's interesting… much different on a human. What a strange shape… What does it do?”  
        “Um…well it helps you... you know piss and-”  
        “What is piss?”  
        “It's a type of liquid waste.”  
        “When does one piss? Monthly? Yearly?”  
        “Nah every few hours if you drink enough.”  
        “What?! That seems a waste of time.”  
        “It only takes a minute or so.” I nodded staring at it some more.  
        “What is the other thing.”  
        “What other thing?”  
        “You said ‘helps you piss and-’ what was the other thing?” I asked. He blushed red.  
        “Well you know... for sex.”  
        “Oh… right I should have guessed that.” I blushed. “Do you have one?”  
        “Well yeah of course. A lot of humans do.”  
        "And it just hangs out like this all the time?"  
        "Well yeah... it's not so bad you get used to it."  
        “That is why you always wear the waist coverings correct?”  
        “Yeah exactly. Speaking of… I might have an extra pair of shorts for you.” He left and came back with coverings. “Here you go.” He handed them to me. I stared at them.  
        “How do I put them on?”  
        “So first make sure the zipper and button are facing this way and then put one leg in each hole.” I managed to pull them up around my waist. “And don't forget to zip and button them closed or everything will pop out.” I managed to pull the zipper up but could not figure out the button.  
        “Could you assist me with this button?” He kneeled next to me.  
        “So this part,” he showed me the circular disk. “Goes through the hole.” He popped it closed with no effort at all.  
        “Thank you.” I moved my toes back and forth. “I think I would like to try walking.”  
        “Yeah?” He asked. I nodded.  
        “I think I may be able to do it with your assistance.”   
        "Well let's do it." I reached up he took my hands and pulled me to my feet. I clung to him. His forehead came to my chin.  
        “Wow you're tall.” He mumbled.   
        "I feel tall... There is so much to see."   
        "Okay! Try and balance between your feet.” I managed to do that. He let go of me to stand on my own. I did so without falling. “You're doing great!” He beamed at me. “Want to try a step?” I nodded.  
        “I believe that I am ready.”  
        “Okay.” He took two steps away from me. “Try to walk to me.” I managed to take one unsteady step. “Look you're getting it! Try another with your other foot.” I took a step forward but stumbled and fell into his arms. “Woah there. Steady.” Our eyes met and I felt my heart flutter. We stood there staring at each other for a moment. “Let's try again?” Lachlan whispered. He held my hands and helped me walk around the boat until I could walk by myself. “You're a quick learner. It took my niece and nephew months to learn this.”  
        “That is because I am not a child Lachlan.” I laughed.  
        “Still you learned fast.”  
        “I had a wonderful instructor.” I smiled at him. I saw him blush.  
        “So how were your first steps. Do you like walking?”  
        “I do because now I can see more of your Australia. But it is tiring I do not know how you walk everywhere. I feel as though all my weight is on these two feet.” I sat down and rubbed the pain away from my feet.  
        “That’s because all your weight is on your feet." He laughed. "Trust me though, swimming is way more tiring. Once your legs get used to walking you will know what I mean.”  
        “I look forward to getting used to walking.” I smiled to myself. I glanced at the sun in the sky. “Oh no!” I jumped to my feet. “I must go.” I told him. I slid off his waist coverings and handed it to him. I made my way stumbling to the back of the boat and slid into the water. I held onto the side of the boat with one hand and took off the crystal with the other. I handed it to Lachlan and we watched as it slowly turned back to clear. I sighed in relief as I felt the familiar weight of my tail.  
        “Are we meeting tomorrow?”  
        “I do not believe I can.” I frowned. “My fiancé Cressida of the northern kingdom is arriving as we speak and will not leave until tomorrow's moon.”  
        “Oh right...When is your wedding again?”  
        “In five suns.” I whispered.  
        “Oh…” I saw his face fall.  
        “But I shall see you in two suns?”  
        “Yup I'll be here!”  
        “Good. Until then Lachlan Bedard.”  
        “Bye Wieland.” I dove back down to my kingdom.


	10. Chapter 10

       “Wieland where have you been? You have kept Cressida waiting.” My mother questioned.  
       “I fell asleep in the library I am sorry mother.” I bowed my head slightly.  
       “Well I hope you are ready to entertain?”  
       “Of course.” I lied.  
       “Please be on your best behavior for me while she is here. Be the kind loving son I know you are.”  
       “I will mother.” I kissed her cheek and swam into the great hall to meet Cressida.  
       “Prince Wieland.” She smiled and bowed her head to me. Her rose coloured hair flowed around her face gracefully.  
       “Princess Cressida. It is wonderful to see you again.” She blushed deeply.  
       “Would you care to show me around our new kingdom?” ‘ _Our new kingdom?_ ’ I cringed at the the thought of ruling with her.  
       “Of course please follow me.” I put on a fake smile. I showed her around the major parts of the palace. When we came to my father's throne room I took her in to see him. “Father Cressida is here.”  
        “Ah yes of course. Hello princess.”  
       “King Ulysses.” She bowed.  
       “Come now none of that we will be family soon.” He chuckled. I felt my heart stop. ‘ _Family?_ ’  
       “Wieland is giving me a tour of the palace. It is beautiful.”  
       “Thank you.”  
       “Yes and we must get going there is much more to see.” I told him.  
       “Of course I will see you both later tonight.” My father dismissed us and went back to his work. I led us to the stables next. It was one of my favorite places to be.  
       “Oh we can skip the stables.” She told me. “I do not care for spending time I do not have to spend with sea creatures.” I froze.  
       “You do like them though correct?” I asked.  
       “Not particularly. I do not understand why there is such an interest in them.”  
       “Oh.” I was speechless.  
       “So what will you show me next?” The whole tour she clung to me and nuzzled up against my arm. Her talking was never ending and I was interrupted countless times. I took her to see Dionysus on his shift in the infirmary.  
       “This is my good friend Dionysus.” I told Cressida. "Dionysus, this is Cressida."  
       “Princess Cressida.” He bowed to her.  
       “Dionysus.” She nodded to him.  
       “Prince Wieland your fiancé is absolutely stunning.”  
       “Oh you flatter me.” She giggled.  
       “That she is.” I agreed.  
       “I am sorry, Princess, that you are stuck with marrying a man so ugly as Wieland.” He joked.  
       “Come here imbecile.” We play wrestled for a moment. “You are the ugly one, moss head.”  
       “Your sister seems to think otherwise.”  
       “You are lucky I did not cut off your fins for bonding with my sister.” Cressida cleared her throat.  
       “Wieland would you show me the sea grass meadow? All of my friends at home tell me how I must not leave the south without seeing it.” I froze. I had not been there since going with Lachlan and that memory was one I was very fond of. I did not want her ruining that for me. “Wieland? Are you alright dear?” ‘ _I am not your dear._ ’  
       “Yes! Just thinking to myself how we would get there it has been quite some time since I have gone.” I lied.  
       “I am sure that you will be able to get us there.” She winked at me.  
       “Dionysus would you care to join us?” I looked at him with pleading eyes.  
       “I would love to my friend but I have other matters to attend to. It is very busy here.” I glared at him.  
       “What a shame. It was wonderful to meet you Dionysus.” Cressida told him.  
       “You as well Princess.”  
       “Follow me.” I swam at full speed so neither of us could hold conversation and we made it to the meadow quickly.  
       “You are so fast.” She said when we slowed down. I shrugged. “Wow this is it?” She asked shocked.  
       “Yes.”  
       “It is beautiful in the moonlight.” She swam through the grass. I stayed on the outskirts braiding parts of the grass to one another.  
       “Wieland come here with me.” She was floating on her back. in the middle of the meadow with the current. I swam out and did the same. “I have been thinking about our upcoming marriage, and we know nothing about each other.”  
       “That will come with time I think.” I told her. “No need to force it.”  
       “That is very likely and true but what will I tell about you to my friends? They will want to know about you and I want to be able to tell them all the wonderful things you do so they can see how wonderful of a man I am marrying.”  
       “You could tell them we are still learning about one another.”  
       “Is that what you will tell all of yours?”  
       “I only have Dionysus. Much of my time as a child was spent in my studies and as an adult shadowing my father. I may not have even befriended Dionysus if we had not grown up together.”  
       “What a shame. But no matter all of my friends are excited to meet you. We can share them and all spend time together .”  
       “Wonderful...” I told her. She snuggled in closer to me.  
       “I am so excited for the wedding. To have you as my prince. To be your princess. All of it really is romantic.”  
       “Yes quite romantic.”  
       “You do not seem as excited as I am.”  
       “Weddings are more for females are they not?” “Are you saying you do not wish to be married to me?” She looked as if she might cry. “No Cressida. I only mean that males do not care how extravagant the wedding is because we care most about the marriage and our bride.”  
       “Oh I suppose you are right. I have been dreaming about this day since I was a young-ling. I will be the first to get married and all of my friends are terribly jealous but I am too wrapped up in the thought of you to care." She twirled some of her hair around her finger. "Those were beautiful words my love.” I cringed. “It will be a blessing from the gods to be with someone so kind and romantic.”  
       “I only speak the truth.” I shrugged.  
       “If only more men were like you.” She leaned in to kiss me. I moved away from her.  
       “We should wait until the marriage. That will make it more official and meaningful would you agree?”  
       “Yes I do suppose you are right.” She looked a little hurt.  
       “Come we must make it back to the castle we will be late for dinner.” I took her hand and I saw her smile and blush. I felt better knowing she was happy and would not tell my parents I had been unkind to her. We swam back to the palace together hand in hand.  


       “Nice of you two to join us.” My father spoke when we swam into the great dining hall. Ara my younger brother snickered. I smacked the back of his head as I passed by to sit near him. He made an obscene gesture at me.   
       “Shark food.” I mouthed to him. He stuck his tongue out.   
       “So Cressida how do you like the south so far?” My mother asked.   
       “It is very lovely your highness. I like it very much.”   
       “That is good to hear.” She smiled at Cressida.   
       “You both have made a lovely kingdom.”        “Why thank you. Such a polite young woman.” My father mumbled the last part to my mother. I picked up my fork and ate the food before me. We ate the rest of th meal in silence.   


       After dinner my mother and sisters showed Cressida to her room and I swam off to my own. A knock came and my sister Olwen swam in.   
       “She has just told me how much she is in love with you.”   
       “I know.” I sighed. "I can feel it when she looks at me."   
       “Is that not what you want?”   
       “I do not love her.”   
       “I see.” She sat down on my bed. “How can you? You have not known each other long, but you need to learn to be open to the idea at least. The wedding is soon my brother.”   
       “I know.” I snapped.   
       “Wieland-”   
       “Please leave me Olwen. I wish to be alone.”   
       “Of course.” I heard her leave. I sighed and rolled over in my bed. I tried to to sleep since I would be spending the next day with Cressida again but all I could think about was Lachlan. His smile, his voice, how he made me feel, what it would be like to marry him instead. It was these happy thoughts that finally put me to sleep and caused me to dream happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my absolute favorite so far and I hope you like it too!

       The morning after Cressida left I swam up to the surface to meet Lachlan and found his boat already there.  
       “Hey how's the fiancé?” He asked as I sat in the edge of his boat.  
       “I do not want to talk about it.” I pulled his chest covering so that we were face to face. “All I want is to kiss you.”  
       “Please do.” He whispered. I pressed my lips to his softly just like we had after visiting the meadow. He pulled back to catch his breath and rested his forehead on mine. “I needed that.”  
       “I did as well.” I sighed touching his cheek. It was prickly with yellow hairs.  
       “I need to shave.” He mumbled.  
       “I like it.”  
       “In that case I won't.” We both laughed. I pulled away sadly. I sank back into the water and paced.  
       “I do not wish to marry Cressida!” I yelled at him. “She clings to me and refers to me using terms of endearment even though what we have is so far from love! And you know she does not like animals.”  
       “No?” He asked.  
       “No she told me it was a waste to spend time with them. She talks constantly and sees me as some kind of trophy to show off to the two kingdoms! She begged me to take her to the meadow and then ruined it for me! And do you know Athens would not let her touch him! She held out food to him and he swam right away without a care.” Lachlan watched me sadly. “I cannot spend the rest of my life with her! What if I live for a millennia?”  
       “It’ll be okay Wieland.”  
       “How could it?! All I can think about is you! How can I marry her and pretend to be in love when I am in love with you?! Every day when I wake up with her you will be all I think about!”  
       “Wieland-”  
       “I know I must be insane because we have spent such little time together but I do not care because I know in my heart that I love you and-” Lachlan jumped in the water and took my face in his hands.  
       “Stop talking.”  
       “Alright.”  
       “You're not insane. God if only you knew how hard I fell for you the moment I saw you.” He chuckled to himself. “I love you too. Always have always will and that is how you will get through.” I felt myself relax. “Marry Cressida because you have to but our love doesn't have to go away.”  
       “You are right.” I smiled at him.  
       “Let's stop all this sadness if this is the last time I'm seeing you for awhile I want it to be happy.”  
       “Me too.”  
       “I got you something. A wedding present I guess you could say.”  
       “You did not have to.” I smiled.  
       “Yeah I did besides this was a long time coming.” He pulled himself back into the boat and I followed sitting in the ledge. He came back with a small wooden statue. It was a merman swimming side by side with a shark.  
       “Athens and I?” He nodded. “This is beautiful! The detail is incredible!”  
       “I've been working on it awhile.” He blushed.  
       “Thank you! I absolutely love it Lach really I do.”  
       “And it's waterproof so you can take it with you.”  
       “Thank you.” I kissed him. “I have something for you as well.” I took my knife out of its holster. “I want you to have it.”  
       “What no I can't take this.”  
       “It is customary for the bride to give her husband a new knife before the wedding. I cannot use this one any longer so I want you to keep it.”  
       “Thank you.” He inspected the sharp blade closely. “What kind of rock it this?”  
       “Obsidian mined from the bottom of the ocean it's the toughest rock.”  
       “Tougher than diamonds?”  
       “I have never heard of diamond.”  
       “It's a crystal that's incredibly tough. The only way to cut it is with another diamond.”  
       “Interesting I would like to make a knife out of one of these diamonds.” I mused. Lachlan started laughing. “What?”  
       “They're rare and therefore incredibly expensive.”  
       “Expensive?”  
       “Yeah they cost a lot of money.”  
       “Oohh you mean like coins?”  
       “Yeah coins and in Australia we have paper money too.” He a weird piece of violet fabric out of his waist covering. “It's a 5 dollar note.”  
       “You buy things with that? It seems so flimsy.”  
       “It's actually pretty durable. What do you use as money?”  
       “We mostly barter and trade but we do have shillings.” I reached into my tail pocket, took out three shillings and handed it to him.  
       “This coin is solid gold!”  
       “Yes and?”  
       “This one coin would go for about 20 of these.” He held out the lilac piece of paper.  
       “Is that a lot?”  
       “Yeah it's a good amount of money.”  
       “Is money important in Australia?”  
       “Oh yeah you need it for everything. Clothes, shoes, houses, food, water-”  
       “Water costs money? But there is water everywhere!”  
       “Humans can't drink or bathe or cook with salt water.”  
       “So do you work for your whole life?”  
       “Pretty much.”  
       “Wow…”  
       “It's not so bad! I get to do what I love which is be a conservationist. I don't live in a palace but I have a pretty nice house which is more than some people so I'm okay with my life.”  
       “I want to do what I love.”  
       “What do you love?”  
       "I don't really know. I love you maybe I can do what you love.”  
       “That's sweet but it isn't really how it works.” He chuckled. “What do you do for fun?”  
       “Well when I'm not shadowing my father or practicing combat I'm either with the sea life or you.”  
       “You could do that then! Work with animals maybe at the aquarium or something.”  
       “Aquarium? Is that like a zoo?”  
       “Yeah but for sea animals.”  
       “No I will never work in a place that keeps animals from their natural habitat.”  
       “It's more humane than you think. They're in natural seawater.”  
       “Still I could not live with myself.”  
       “Well I'm sure we could find something that you could do.”  
       “But I cannot leave my kingdom I owe it to my family to stay.”  
       “Yeah I know but a guy can wish right?”  
       “Wishing is completely harmless.” I laughed. “But all the same let us just enjoy the time we have.”  
       “Good idea I'll race you?”  
       “You cannot win.”  
       “I might I've been practicing.” I just shook my head. “Let's go!” He dove in he water and took off. He swam faster than normal and I noticed he had fins on his feet. I actually had to work a little bit to keep up with him until he started slowing down. I floated slowly on my back next to him until he surfaced gasping for air. “Fine you're right.”  
       “I told you.” I laughed.  
       “Oh just take me back to my boat.” He wrapped his arms around my middle and I took off swimming. Even with my upcoming wedding, I could not help but think that in Lachlan's arms was where I wanted to stay forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon!


	12. Chapter 12

     Preparation for the wedding took hours and the closer the event got the more I thought about leaving. I was shining my tail with a sea sponge when my father swam into my quarters. ****  
“You look handsome my son.” I froze. This had to be the first complement he had paid me since I was a child. ****  
“Thank you. So do you.” He was wearing his crown for the occasion. ****  
“These are for you.” He draped gold ropes around my shoulders and placed a golden wreath of flowers in my hair. “They are a tradition. I wore something just like it when I married your mother.” ****  
“They are beautiful thank you.” I touched the cold metal. ****  
“Yes indeed they are. I will leave you to finish getting ready. I will see you at the ceremony.” He said and left. It was right then that I decided to leave. With just an hour before the wedding I gathered together all of the gold shillings I had in my room and went to see Dionysus at his new home with my sister Brigid. She greeted me at the door. Her lilac hair was beautifully decorated with flowers and shells. ****  
“Oh Wieland, you look so handsome my brother.” ****  
“Thank you, and you look absolutely stunning.” I kissed her cheek. “Is Dionysus here?” ****  
“Yes he is in our quarters. I must go I will see you at the palace. I have promised Olwen I would help her get ready. You know how poorly she does her hair.” ****  
“Indeed I do sister. I shall see you soon.” I swam off into the house to find Dionysus. He was shining his tail when I came into the room. ****  
“Wieland! By the gods look at you. I knew you were handsome somewhere under there.” He joked. I was in no mood for laughs. ****  
“I need your help.” ****  
“With what?” ****  
“I cannot marry her. I will not especially not when… when I love someone else.” ****  
“Wieland-” ****  
“I must talk first. I have fallen for a human. And I wish to be with him. I know we are true mates.” ****  
“A human as your true mate?” ****  
“He has the crystal created by Zeus for Poseidon.” I saw Dionysus’ face pale. ****  
“How can that be?” ****  
“I do not know but when I put it around my neck my tail transformed into legs. I can be with him Dionysus and knowing this how can I be married to Cressida? It will kill me.” ****  
“Are you sure this is what you want?” ****  
“Yes absolutely.” ****  
“When you leave you may not be allowed back.” ****  
“I know trust me I have thought about it deeply." ****  
“Does this human really love you?” ****  
“Yes he does. We both love each other.” ****  
“Then you must go now I will cover for you until you are gone. ” ****  
“Thank you! You are a wonderful friend I owe my life to you.” We embraced for a long time. ****  
“Go be happy. If anyone deserves it, it is you my friend.” I smiled at him and fled the kingdom.

     It took me hours to find Lachlan’s home. I remembered the way he described it and La Péniche was anchored on the dock right outside. If it were nighttime I would drag myself to the back door but I could not risk being caught. I hid under the small dock thinking of what to do. Then I remembered Alfred. I whistled for him a few times. I saw Lachlan open the door for him and he came right to me. ****  
“Hello my friend. I need you to get Lachlan for me can you do that?” He ran back to the door Lachlan opened it and Alfred started trotting towards me. He stopped and waited for Lachlan every few seconds and finally they made it to me. ****  
“What is it Alfred?” I heard him ask and I came out from under the dock. ****  
“Hi.” I whispered. ****  
“What are you doing here?! Isn't your wedding soon?” ****  
“I could not go through with it. I will not waste my life with her. I wish to be with you.” ****  
“Wieland you can't leave your home for me? What about your family and friends? Who will rule the kingdom?” ****  
“I have a younger brother he will be next in line for the throne. I believe he would make a better king than I would.” ****  
“Hey don't say that you would have made a wonderful King.” ****  
“I do not want to be if it means I cannot see you.” ****  
“You really want to be with me?” ****  
“Yes of course.” He sighed. “Do you not want to be with me?” ****  
“No! I do! It's just…” ****  
“You do not do you?” I felt myself panicking. “Oh gods what have I done. I have nowhere to go.” Lachlan jumped in the water with me. I felt him take my face in his hands. ****  
“Hey stop it! Look at me Wieland. Look at me.” I did reluctantly. “I do want to be with you more than ever now that you've dropped your life to be with me but I want to be one hundred percent sure you really know what you're doing.” ****  
“You are my true mate of course I know what I'm doing.” He kissed me. ****  
“I love you.” ****  
“And I you.” Lachlan touched the gold ropes draped around me. ****  
“You look amazing. Is this real gold?” ****  
“Yes pulled from the ocean floor. It's a tradition.” ****  
“Wow. That amazing.” ****  
“It weighs too much that's what it is.” I took the ropes off. “We could sell them for this money that is needed. The shillings I have too.” I pulled ten of them out of my pocket. ****  
“Yeah we could do that I guess .” I handed them to him. “Here, let's go inside.” He handed me the crystal. I slipped it around my neck and we ran stumbling together to his house. When we made it inside the tension was thick in the room. ****  
“So we will make love now?” I asked. ****  
“What?! No we can do whatever you want.” ****  
“This is what I want.” ****  
“Are you sure I mean it's a big step and sex for humans is a lot different than for Merfolk.” ****  
“I doubt that. You do it with the person you love correct?” ****  
“Well yes but-” ****  
“And it helps to solidify a shared bond?” ****  
“Well yeah…” ****  
“For Merfolk it is how we connect with our partners. I wish to connect in this way with you.” ****  
“Okay but let's wait a bit. Let me grab you some shorts to put on and then I'll cook dinner for you are you hungry?” ****  
“Yes I am I do not believe I have eaten anything in quite some time.” ****  
“Well we can't have that can we.” He left and brought me back a pair of waist coverings. “Let me cook you something.” He walked to the kitchen. “Well I have salmon do you want some of that?” ****  
“You have salmon?” ****  
“Yeah?” ****  
“Salmon is a delicacy. I have it only once a year.” ****  
“Well it's pretty abundant since it's shipped here. Would you like some?” ****  
“Of course I would.” ****  
“Then that's what we're having.” While Lachlan was in the kitchen cooking I looked around his house. I found a peculiar machine. ****  
“What is this?” I asked sitting down to inspect it. ****  
“My record player. It makes music.” ****  
“How does it work.” He wiped his hands and walked over to me. ****  
“First choose a record.” He pointed to the two baskets of flat squares. I looked at them. There was one that was blue with a man smiling on it. ****  
“This one.” I handed it to him. ****  
“Frank Sinatra good choice. This was my da’s.” He opened the square and pulled out a shiny black disk. “So you put the record on here. Be careful just to touch the edges. And bring the needle over like this and-” The black disk spun around and music came out if the machine. I watched carefully and listened until the disk stopped. “Did you like it?” ****  
“Yes his voice is beautiful.” ****  
“I'll flip it over and we can hear more. Go sit at the table dinner is ready.” I stood and went to his small kitchen to find two plates of food on his small table. I sat in front of one plate and waited. Music flooded the room again and Lachlan came into the kitchen to sit down. ****  
“What is everything?” I asked. ****  
“We have grilled salmon with white rice and asparagus.” I tried a small forkful of each. “Do you like it?” ****  
“Yes very much so.” ****  
“Good I'm glad.” We ate dinner quietly and listened to Frank Sinatra.“Would you like to try some wine?” He asked when we had finished. ****  
“Yes.” He poured some red liquid into a glass and handed it to me. I took a sip and fell in love. “This is very good it is sweet.” ****  
“Yeah this is my favorite.” He poured a glass. ****  
“Thank you for dinner it was very delicious. I have not had salmon in that way normally it is eaten raw.” ****  
“You don't cook food?” ****  
“Not often it takes a lot of energy.” ****  
“Then you will love sushi. I'll take you to a place.” ****  
“I would like that.” We sat in silence for a few moments. ****  
“So… we can um… you know…” He cleared his throat. “Now, if you want..” ****  
“Make love?” I asked. ****  
“Yeah that.” ****  
“Yes I would like to.” ****  
“Okay I'll just um… clean up the dishes.” He stood to take his plates and cups to the sink. I took mine and placed them with his he started to wash the dishes but stopped and looked up and me. “Fuck it.” He whispered and stood on his toes to kiss me. ****  
We stood facing each other and took off our coverings. This was the first time that I had seen him naked and he was beautiful. I stepped closer and tilted his chin up so that I could kiss him. We kissed like that for a long time until I felt something warm poke my thigh. I pulled back to see what it was. ****  
“Wow…” was all that came out of my mouth when I saw that is was his penis. It had to be three times bigger than mine and it was pointing up instead of down like mine. ****  
“You know how to boost a guy's confidence.” He blushed. ****  
“I have only seen my penis which is small in comparison to yours.” ****  
“That's just because I'm hard.” ****  
“Hard?” ****  
“Yeah when you get turned on your penis kind of grows.” He looked down at mine. “Oh… do you want to stop?” ****  
“No! I am enjoying myself all of this feels really very good.” ****  
“Can I touch you?” ****  
“S-sure…” I blushed. As soon as I felt his fingers on my penis I let out a soft sound. It felt better than anything I could think of. He kissed my neck and down my chest to my nipples. He sucked on them each for a few minutes. It took me some time to notice the effect it was having on me. My hips were moving of their own accord thrusting my penis through Lachlan's fist. I let out a low moan. I tried to mimick the same action on his penis. It must have been good because I heard him moan softly. He pulled me to the bed and I laid down on my back. Lachlan straddled my hips and we went back to kissing. That's when I noticed he had something I didn't. My fingers rubbed over the sac that hung below his penis and he let out a moan. I pulled back. ****  
“What is this?” I asked him. ****  
“Oh that? It's my um… scrotum. It holds my testicles.” ****  
“Is it a men thing or a Lachlan thing?” ****  
“A men thing.” ****  
“Why do I not have one?” ****  
“I think it has to do with your coloring like you said. May I touch?” I nodded and felt his hand travel down underneath my penis. I let out a soft noise as he touched such a sensitive part of me. “You… you have… holy cow.” ****  
“What is it?” ****  
“You have both sex organs.” ****  
“Oh gods.” ****  
“It's o-” he started but I got up and ran to his bathroom in shame. I took off the necklace and threw it on the counter. I fell to the floor just as my tail came back. I knew the state of my physical gender when I visited Thoth but I never knew it would affect me this much until I became human. Of course when things were going well with Lachlan I had to ruin it with my defaults. I must seem like a monster to him. There was no way he would want to be with me now. I heard a knock on the door. “Wieland? I'm coming in okay?” The door opened slowly. He rushed to my side when he saw my tail. “Are you okay? What happened to the necklace?”  
“I took it off. This way neither of us can see my-” ****  
“Stop okay? Why do you think it's so bad?” ****  
“This is not normal! I am not normal! I have both reproductive tracts but I am completely sterile. I can neither have nor give children.” ****  
“Wieland I don't care.” ****  
“How can you not?! It is strange.” ****  
“Because that's what love is. I wouldn't care if you had three eyes and two extra arms. I love you because you're Wieland. I'm not perfect so how can I expect you to be?” I thought about what he was saying. ****  
“You really do not care?” ****  
“No of course not. I loved you yesterday, I love you now and I'm going to keep loving you tomorrow. Okay?” I felt myself tearing up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him. ****  
“Thank you Lach. I needed to hear that.” ****  
“Do you want to put the necklace on? If not I can bring some blankets and we can sleep in here.” ****  
“I will put it back on.” He grabbed it off of the counter and slipped it over my head. After a few moments my tail disappeared and he helped me to my feet. ****  
“Come on let's go back to bed.” He told me. I hesitated. “To sleep. Just sleeping.” I nodded and followed him back to his room. “We can even put clothes on.” ****  
“No I do not like your strange human coverings. I want to sleep without them.” ****  
“Okay sleeping naked is fine.” He got into bed on one side and I got in on the other. We laid down in his bed facing each other. “I can't believe that you're here with me right now. I dreamed about this moment.” He whispered. ****  
“Me too. Though I admit it is better than I imagined.” ****  
“You really are the most beautiful man I've ever seen.” I felt myself blush. ****  
“That cannot be true.” ****  
“Oh but it is. Your eyes are as crystal blue as the ocean and they remind me of home and summertime. And when you smile I feel like I stop breathing for a moment.” I gave him a shy smile. “Every inch of you seems to be carved from some kind of marble you're completely flawless.” ****  
“Except for-” ****  
“Don't say it. I hate that you say it like it's a bad thing.” ****  
“It is!” ****  
“No it's not. I love you and it's a part of who you are. Why can't you love it too?” ****  
“I am a mutation a misprint in DNA. If I were not of noble blood I would be cast out to sea as a sacrifice for the gods to spare my family of any more misfortune.” ****  
“Well that's horrific… but you really aren't Wieland and I wish you could see that.” ****  
“I never will.” I whispered. ****  
“Come here.” He pulled me into his arms. “No more talking down on yourself okay?” ****  
“I will try.” ****  
“I love you.” ****  
“And I you my Lachlan.” He fell asleep almost instantly but I could not. My mind was racing. I traced a finger down the deep scars on Lachlan's back. I wondered how he got them. I made a mental note to ask him when we woke. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know that you think :)


	13. Chapter 13

       “Aahh so this is why you didn't want us coming over then?” A woman asked. ****  
“Yeah actually.” I heard Lachlan whisper. ****  
“Sorry it just never occurred to us that your ugly arse would be getting laid.” Another woman's voice came. ****  
“Get out both of you before you wake him.” I stirred on his chest and opened my eyes to find Lachlan looking down at me. “Morning.” He kissed my lips. ****  
“Was someone here?” ****  
“Just my mum and my older sister Karen. My niece and nephew are in the other room thankfully.” ****  
“Oh gods! They have seen us in bed together before we have even properly met?” I panicked rolling off of him. "What must they think of me." ****  
“Don't worry about it they didn't see anything and besides they'll love you regardless because I do.” He sat up and got dressed in both waist and chest coverings. “You can wear anything of mine in the closet. When you're done you can come and meet them in the kitchen.” He pecked my lips before leaving the room. After an embarrassingly long time figuring out the proper way to dress in his coverings I left Lachlan's quarters to find him in the kitchen with his mother and sister. “There you are.” Lachlan smiled at me. “Mum, Karen this is Wieland.”  
       “Hello.” I waved a little. ****  
“Goddamn… you're so tall and muscular too. I like him Lucky he's fit.” Karen said with a smile. ****  
“It's nice to meet you Wieland.” His mother said. She smiled up at me with the same smile as Lachlan and we shook hands. ****  
“How much is he paying you to be with him?” Karen asked. I felt my blood boil. ****  
“He is paying me nothing.” I frowned. “We are in love.” ****  
“She's making a joke don't take her seriously.” Lachlan rubbed my back. ****  
“Is this true Lachlan? Why haven't you told us?” His mother asked. ****  
“Because I know how you lot get.” ****  
“Well that's not fair we still should get to know about your life.” Karen said. ****  
“I was going to tell you eventually.” He sighed. ****  
“We have only just figured it out ourselves actually. Not more than a few days ago.” I told them. ****  
“Yeah exactly. I wanted to be with him for at least a week before you both go scaring him off.” ****  
“Have a little faith in us.” Karen laughed. ****  
“Uncle Lucky!!” Two small children came running over to Lachlan followed by Alfred. ****  
“Hi there munchkins.” He picked them both up and kissed them on the cheek. ****  
“Who's that?” The smaller one, a little girl, asked Lachlan pointing at me. ****  
“That's my boyfriend Wieland.” ****  
“He looks like a mermaid.” I froze but then relaxed when everyone laughed. ****  
“Mermaids don't exist Opal.” The boy said. ****  
“Of course they exist!” I told them. ****  
“They do not they're just fairy tales and movies.” He insisted. ****  
“They are always deep in the water you just do not see them because they are far out into the ocean. Only surfers and people with boats see them.” ****  
“Really?” Opal asked.  
       “Yes really.” I told her. ****  
“Have you seen one?” She asked me. ****  
“I did once. She was absolutely beautiful.” I told her. ****  
“Uncle Lucky have you seen one? You're always on a boat.” Opal asked him. ****  
“I haven't seen a mermaid but I did see a merman.” He winked at me.  
       “What was he like?!” ****  
“He… swam away before I could talk to him.” ****  
“See they do too exist Levi.” Opal stuck her tongue out at her brother. ****  
“I'll believe it when I see it.” He crossed his arms. ****  
“Let's go to the beach and find some!!” Opal shouted. ****  
“Yeah can we mum? We never get to go at our house.” ****  
“Sure let's go. Good thing we keep extra suits here for you two.” Karen told them. ****  
“Yay!” The two children shouted in unison. Everyone got ready to go and I borrowed a pair of Lachlan's waist coverings for swimming. ****  
“Alright kids let's go meet Nan at the car we'll meet Lachlan and Wieland at the beach.” Karen herded the children out the door. ****  
“What is a car?” I asked when they were gone. ****  
“It takes you places like a boat with wheels.” I still did not understand completely. ****  
“Another human made machine?” I asked. ****  
“Yes! I have what's called a truck but it's basically the same concept. You going to be okay to ride in it? We could always take my bike.” ****  
“I did fine with the boat so this should be okay.” ****  
“Let's go then.” We went out to his front yard and I saw his truck. ****  
“Is that a surfboard? Do you surf?” ****  
“Yeah I do planned on hopefully getting a wave or two today.” ****  
“I have only heard of surfing but I would love to see you surf!” ****  
“Well if the waves are good maybe you will today.” ****  
“Okay!” I was bubbling as we got into his truck. Just moments into the ride I felt trapped. The machine made strange noises and the walls were too close. ****  
“You alright there? You're looking a little pale.” Lachlan asked. ****  
“I feel strange can we stop for a moment?” He pulled over to the side of the road and I got out of the car. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees. I felt Lachlan's hand rubbing my back. ****  
“You okay?” ****  
“Yes I just needed air it felt like a trap. I could hardly breathe.” ****  
“Hop in I have a solution.” I stood and slowly got back into the truck. “I'll roll the windows down so we can get air.” The engine roared to life and slowly small squares appeared in the sides of the truck. I stuck my hand out of the window. ****  
“Wow this is incredible!” ****  
“Now you won't feel claustrophobic.” ****  
“Thank you.” I smiled at him and put a hand on his leg as we drove the rest of the way. ****

I watched Lachlan run off to the ocean with Karen and the children from the sand. I had so much affection for them all already. “You don't swim?” I heard Lachlan's mother ask. ****  
“Not so much anymore no.” I smiled to myself. ****  
“It's okay me either.” ****  
“May I sit with you?” ****  
“Of course love.” She moved over on the towel and I sat next to her. Lachlan was letting the children ride his surfboard on the shallow waves. “My son loves you very much you know.” She said. ****  
“I hope so. I love him very much.” ****  
“It's strange because he never once mentioned you to me.” ****  
“I know.” ****  
“You know?” ****  
“Yes. But in his defense we only really started that type of relationship yesterday ma’am.” ****  
“Yesterday? And you're somehow in love?” ****  
“We have know each other for a few months time.” ****  
“But you weren't in love then?” ****  
“I can only speak for myself, but I loved him the moment I saw him.” ****  
“How did you two meet?” ****  
“Um… I was trapped… without a car in the middle of nowhere. He drove me back to where I was staying. We got to talking and found out we had a lot to talk about being from two different worlds.” ****  
“Where are you from?” I froze trying to remember the name of the place Lachlan mentioned before. ****  
“Canada! I'm from Canada.” ****  
“Wow what are you doing all the way down here?” ****  
“I have always wanted to come here to Australia. I needed to be away from my old life for awhile so I decided now would be the perfect time to visit.” ****  
“Your family doesn't mind?” ****  
“My parents… they wanted me to be someone I cannot be. I was unhappy so I left.” I looked out to the ocean to see Lachlan on his board paddling out to sea. “Is he going to surf?” ****  
“Yeah it looks like it.” We watched him skip a few waves and the finally he stood up on one. I gasped at how effortlessly he surfed the wave until it became too small and he jumped into the water. ****  
“Wow…” I said when I saw his head bob safely at the surface of the water. ****  
“It scares me to see him out there sometimes.” ****  
“Why?” ****  
“Because of his accident?” ****  
“He had an accident?!” ****  
“Yeah about seven years ago. He didn't tell you?” ****  
“No…” ****  
“Yeah he fell off his board and was too close to shore he slammed into some rocks at the bottom. They sliced up his back pretty bad and gave him some pretty gruesome brain swelling. He was on life support for the night.” I thought about the deep scars on his back. ****  
“I cannot believe he never told me.” ****  
“He doesn't like to talk about it. He blames his father's death on the fact that he got into the accident.” ****  
“How can that be true?” ****  
“His father was driving to the hospital to see him when he was hit in his car. The officers said it was a hit and run he never stood a chance.” ****  
“How tragic. I am very sorry about your husband.” ****  
"Thank you. I thought I was going to lose two of my boys but Lachlan pulled through. When he woke up his father was gone and he was absolutely devastated. He wouldn't go near water until he was about 20 years old. My husband had left him his boat since they both loved it dearly.” ****  
“La Péniche?” ****  
“Yes have you seen it?” ****  
“I have been on it a few times.” ****  
“You know I didn't think that Lachlan ever really healed from it all until I saw him with you today.” ****  
“Really?” ****  
“Yeah matter of fact he's been pretty lively for the last few months which leads me to believe that he loves you too.” ****  
“That is good news considering how much I love him.” ****  
“You better.” She laughed. “I like you Wieland but if you hurt my baby boy I won't go easy on you.” ****  
“If I ever hurt your son I personally give you permission to end me because without him I will be nothing anyways.” ****  
“Good answer.” Levi came running over to us nearly covered in sand. ****  
“Wieland we need your help building a castle.” ****  
“Sure Levi!” I ran after him to where Opal and Karen were trying to build a castle out of sand. ****

“What is a hit and run?” I asked Lachlan that night once we were cuddled on the couch listening to records. I felt him tense. ****  
“It's when a car hits another car or a person and drives off without stopping to help.” ****  
“But… that's murder?!” ****  
“Yeah it is.” ****  
“Your mother told me that your father died by a hit and run.” ****  
“Yes he did.” ****  
“I am truly sorry Lach.” ****  
“I know it's okay.” He gave me a tight smile. “What else did you talk to my mum about?” ****  
“How we met.” ****  
“Oh yeah? What did you tell her?” I recited the story that I had told his mother earlier. “That's smart. Good story babe.” ****  
“She also told me about your surfing accident when you were 17.” ****  
“Oh… yeah…” ****  
“And how you were in the hospital unconscious when your father got into the accident and that you blame yourself because he was on his way to see you.” I saw his eyes tear up. “She also told me about how you would not get into the water until you were 20 and you found out your father left you his boat.” He let out a soft sob. “She also told me that it has been seven years since she has seen you this happy. I told her I was happy because I loved you. Then she threatened to kill me if I hurt you.” He chuckled wiping his tears. ****  
“That's my mum for you.” ****  
“I like her very much.” ****  
“She likes you already. I can tell she really does and she doesn't like people easily.” ****  
“I liked her as well she is a sweet woman.” ****  
“I think my da would have liked you too.” He snuggled closer to me. “I wish you could have met him.” ****  
“I would have loved to meet the man who helped raise such a wonderful human.” ****  
“You're such a sap.” He chuckled. ****  
“Yes but you love it.” ****  
“You're right.” We kissed softly. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? I love to read your comments :)


	14. Chapter 14

        I was washing the breakfast dishes while Lachlan showered when Alfred barked at the back door.  
        “Please stop barking I will let you out in a minute.” I told him. He just whined and gave me the sad eyes. Lachlan walked into the kitchen in just a towel. My eyes followed him as he went to the door to let Alfred out   
        "Like what you see?" He asked when he noticed me staring.   
        “No one should look as good as you do now human or Merfolk for that matter.” He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
        “Lucky I'm all yours hu?”  
        "Yes lucky me.” I was about to kiss him again when I heard Alfred’s bark change. “Something's wrong. Get dressed.” I hurried out to the backyard. I could see Alfred barking at the water. “What is it?” As soon as I spoke I saw Dionysus’ emerald hair. I ran to the water. “Dionysus? How did you find me?” I asked in Mermish.  
        “Never you mind how you must come home quick Prince Wieland. Your mother is sick.”  
        “How sick?!”  
        “Very she may never recover and she has asked to see you.”  
        “I-”  
        “Wieland?” I heard Lachlan ask.  
        “Lachlan this is my good friend Dionysus. Dionysus this is my boyfriend Lachlan.” I said in English.  
        “Good to meet you.” Lachlan said.  
        “Meet you good.”Dionysus told him in English.  
        “His English is not good.” I whispered. “I must go home with Dionysus my mother is very sick.”  
        “Oh no! Yeah you should go go see her.”  
        “Will you hold on to the crystal until I return?”  
        “Of course.”  
        "Thank you." I leaned down and kissed him.  
        “I love you.” He told me.  
        “And I you.” I touched his cheek. Dionysus cleared his throat. I blushed and started to strip down to nothing before I waded into the water. I took off the crystal and handed it to Lachlan. “Until I return?”  
        “I will see you then.” He smiled sadly at me. I dove underwater and followed after Dionysus.  
        “So that is the human?” He asked me.  
        “Yes.”  
        “He seems… interesting. His manner of speaking was strange.”  
        “I thought his dialect was strange as well when we first met but my has it grown on me.”  
        “That crystal is the real thing then?”  
        “Very much so.”  
        “It was strange to see you standing. You seemed small.”  
        “I definitely am short in comparison to having my tail.”  
        “Do you miss it?” I smiled remembering when Lachlan asked me the same question.  
        _‘Do you miss being a merman?’_  
_‘Sometimes I miss the weightlessness of swimming or how the current feels against my skin. And then I see you and none of that matters because when I look at you I feel weightless and your skin feels better than any current out there.'_  
_'Jesus Wieland… you're such a sap.' He chuckled._  
        “Sometimes I miss it.” I told him “Walking takes longer.”  
        “I have missed you my friend.”  
        “I have missed you too. How is the palace and the rest of my family?”  
        “You will see when you get there.”

 

        When we arrived to the palace I swam through the front doors to look for my mother and found her in the entryway with my father. I swam right to her.  
        “Mother? You look perfectly healthy what… Dionysus told me-” and then I realized. I turned on my friend. “You lied to me!? Faked my mother as ill!?”  
        “Do not blame Dionysus it was my idea Wieland.” My father spoke. “I did not know of any other way to get you home.” I turned back to face my family.  
        “I should have known! Only you would try something so morbid only for the sake of my displeasure!”  
        “Wieland-” my mother started.  
        “And you! You let them carry out with this plan!? Absolutely ridiculous!”  
        “I just wanted you home!” She argued. “We all wanted you home.”  
        “I do not wish to be home!”  
        “Wieland you are overreacting.” Dionysus told me. I lunged for him.  
        “You told me my mother was on her deathbed you bottom feeding scum!” We fought throwing punches and covering each others gills. I finally had him pinned up against a wall when he spoke.  
        “Wieland I did it for your own good! How well do you think living with humans is going to go? Eventually they would have found out.” I barred my teeth and felt something hit my head before I was knocked out.

        I woke up in my quarters with a guard stationed at my door. I recognize him as Gwion.  
        “Hello.” I nodded at him.  
        “Prince Wieland.” He nodded back at me. I sat up slowly. “You should rest your highness.” He was right my head ached.  
        “I am fine.” He opened the door.  
        “Alert the king that Prince Wieland has awoken.”  
        “When is it?” I asked him.  
        “Just after nightfall sir.”  
        “I must go.” I swam towards the door.  
        “I am sorry young prince but you cannot leave.”  
        “Try to stop me Gwion.” I swam towards him and he pushed me back with the blunt end of his staff. Just then the door opened to reveal my father.  
        “Let him go Gwion.” My father commanded. Gwion stepped away from me. “You may leave.” He nodded and left. “Wieland.” My father addressed me.  
        “What do you want?” I spat.  
        “Only to talk with my son.”  
        “I would rather eat my tail.”  
        “Unfortunately that is not an option.”  
        “What a shame.”  
        “I was unaware you hated being a merman so much.”  
        “I do not hate it father. I like my life here but I have found my true mate.”  
        “In a human?”  
        “Yes.”  
        “So you drop your family, your kingdom and all your responsibilities for a less advanced species?”  
        “For my true mate yes.”  
        “Have I taught you nothing?!”  
        “You taught me to fight and be cold and heartless. You taught me that your queen and you children matter for nothing and all you care about is ruling this kingdom. I truly am sorry if I refuse to be like you.” He slapped me and I saw stars.  
        “Everything I do is for my family! I took this role as king for my family, I married your mother for my family and I was hard on you for this family!.” I felt the water around us heat with his rage. “When you left your bride waiting you doomed this kingdom, your family and yourself.”  
        “I left for happiness.”  
        “Do you think I would not be happy if I had left? I would kill to have been in the military but we cannot get what we want.”  
        “I love him!”  
        “I do not care! He does not love you.”  
        “Of course he does.”  
        “I have sent Dionysus to tell your human you have chosen to stay in the kingdom.”  
        “He would never believe him.”  
        “Maybe not now but when you never come back he might.”  
        “You cannot keep me here!”  
        “Your place is here and here you shall stay!” He slammed my door. I hear him talking outside the door. “Gwion you are to watch his every move. Do not let him leave the palace.” I laid on my bed and stared at the wall.  
        I do not know whether it was minutes, hours or suns but I heard the door open slowly.  
        “My son-” it was my mother.  
        “No.”  
        “You are not thinking about this clearly. You belong in the ocean with other Merfolk not with this human.”  
        “Nothing you say can convince me.”  
        “Cressida is here and-”  
        “I would rather waste away in here for the rest of eternity than marry her.”  
        “She is to marry Ara when he is of age.”  
        “Good.” She reached out to me.  
        “I love you W-” I spun around to face her.  
        “Liar! If you did I would be with him instead of here!” She froze. “Leave me!” I bellowed. She swam out quickly.

 

        I was alone again for a long time before my sister Olwen swam in. We were very close and I had not seen her since before the wedding. I wanted to cry into her arms but knew I couldn't. She was on their side. She swam over and immediately started fussing over me.  
        “Oh Wieland look at you… you are wasting away. Why are you refusing to eat?” I looked down at the untouched clam shell container on the floor by my bed. “Have you been in here all this time?”  
        “How long has it been?” I asked hoarsely.  
        “Seven suns now nearly eight it is almost night time.” I groaned. “You are behaving like a child I hope you know.” I sighed.  
        “Please spare me the lecture Olwen.”  
        “An adult would have escaped by now.”  
        “What?”  
        “You love this human correct?”  
        “Very much so. Even though we have only lived together three days I know he is my true mate I can feel it.”  
        “Then you must try harder to get to him! If this were my true mate I would be doing everything in my power to get to her.”  
        “You have found your true mate?”  
        “Cressida’s friend Adonia from the northern kingdom. If you had gone through with the wedding I do not think we would have met as soon as we did. I owe it to you.”  
        “Why is it that I am the only one who cannot be with their true mate?!”  
        “Well because it is a human.”  
        “He.”  
        “Right forgive me he is a human.”  
        “Why does it matter his species?!”  
        “You are father's heir to the throne he spent all of your 200 years preparing you to take his place.”  
        “I would have if I had never met my true mate.”  
        “He blames this human for taking away his sole heir.”  
        “I'm not the sole heir. What about Ara. What if I had presented as female then he would be the heir.”  
        “Yes but father trained you Wieland. He intended for you to take his place not our younger brother.”  
        “Well I am not going to take his place. Now I'm stuck here to waste away thanks to Dionysus.”  
        “You should not blame your friend, mother and father threatened him with banishment without our sister if he didn't tell them where you were. Since he and Brigid have imprinted separation would kill them both.”  
        “Wonderful I'm stuck here and he gets to be happy.”  
        “You know giving our parents your whereabouts did not make him happy. He would not have done it if he didn't have to. But never mind that I am here to help you escape.”  
        “How?”  
        “With help from Gwion.”  
        “Gwion will not help” I sighed.  
        “He owes me a favor ever since I caught he and Lieutenant Odysseus kissing while on night watch. Now come.”  
        “Gwion will be dismissed from duty. I could not do that to him.”  
        “He will not mind. This way he can be with the lieutenant that he loves. You are missing your chance to be with your human.”  
        “I fear I have already lost him.”  
        “I doubt that.”  
        “Father sent Dionysus to tell him I would not be returning to him.”  
        “Well we must get you to him before he loses faith in you. But you must promise me one thing.”  
        “Anything.”  
        “As soon as you escape go see Dionysus in the meadow. He will be waiting.”  
        “I will.”  
        “Good.” She swam to the door. “Gwion.” The guard swam in. “Tonight you will assist my brother in escaping.”  
        “Yes princess.” He nodded.  
        “See to it that he gets to the meadow all right.”  
        “Of course.”  
        “My dearest brother, I hope that you are able to make things right with the human.” We embraced for a moment. “I love you Wieland.”  
        “I know I love you. And thank you. I am forever in your debt.”  
        “You do not owe me a thing. What else could sisters be for other than to break you out of solitaire.” We both laughed. “And good luck with your lieutenant, Gwion” Olwen nudged him a little on her way out the door. I sat on my bed.  
        “Permission to speak young prince?” Gwion asked.  
        “You may.”  
        “If I had know the human was your true mate I would have assisted you in your escape earlier.”  
        “Really?”  
        “Yes of course for I know what you are going through. Odysseus is my true mate as you have learned but being in the guard together prevents us from being with one another well in the public's eyes at least. Being a foot soldier I am not allowed to quit and I couldn't ask Odysseus to quit since he plans to make his way up to commander. I needed a way to be removed for service and this will work wonderfully.”  
        “I am glad that I could help you to be happy Gwion.” He smiled a little at me then left the room to stand watch outside. I laid back down. 

        "Prince Wieland?" I heard Gwion ask. He was shaking me awake. "It is after nightfall we must go now. The guard is changing we will have exactly three moments to escape before the positions are filled." I nodded and got up. "Follow me." He turned and swam out of the door. We swam swiftly through the palace halls and managed to sneak out of the front gates before the watch tower was filled. We hid behind a few rocks to catch our breaths. "This is where I must leave you. Good luck with your human."         "Thank you Gwion. Good luck with Odysseus." He nodded at me. I swam to the meadow looking for Dionysus and found him floating on his back idle with the current.  
        “I am sorry I attacked you. I should have known you would never betray me.”  
        “Olwen told you?” He asked floating upright again.  
        “Yes.”  
        “Well it is all in the past then.”  
        “Just like that? I was horrible to you.”  
        “That is because I told your father where you were and I tricked you to bring you back here. You had every right to be angry Wieland.”  
        “But-”  
        “No. What is done is done we must move on.”  
        “Of course.” I nodded. He pulled me in for a hug then moved back.  
        "I will come visit you."  
        "Yes please do I will miss you greatly."  
        "Good luck with you human." He chuckled.  
        "Thank you. Take care of my sister moss head." I grinned at him.  
        "Of course." I turned and swam up to the surface in search of Lachlan's home. I hoped it wasn't too late and that I could fix whatever bond we had broken when I did not see him for eight days.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly porn... my bad...

       I swam fast away from my kingdom hopefully for the last time. I was so eager to finally hold Lachlan again that I forgot how I was even going to get his attention. When I swam up to his dock I saw that the house was completely dark. I would have to drag myself to the back door. I pulled myself up onto the dock and started crawling.  
        By the time I made it I was so out of breath I took a break for a moment before I knocked on the glass. I paused to see if Alfred had heard me but he had not. I knocked again louder and heard his bark from inside the house. I knocked some more and he came trotting over.  
       “Hello Alfred.” I told him through the glass door. He barked some more and wagged his tail. Suddenly the door opened.  
       “Alright out you go.” I heard Lachlan's voice. Alfred attacked me with his tongue. Lachlan looked down and saw me.  
       “Wieland?” He whispered. “I thought you weren't coming back?”  
       “It is a long story unfortunately.”  
       “Come in.”  
       “I have sand and dirt covering me I do not want to-”  
       “Forget about it I'll clean it up later. Come inside.” He opened the door. I dragged myself in and flopped on my back in the middle of the room. “What happened?” He asked when I was inside.  
       “I was tricked. My father sent Dionysus here to bring me back. They held me captive in my own quarters until my older sister Olwen and a palace guard helped me escape.”  
       “I'm so sorry Wieland...”  
       “It is alright I am here with you again nothing could make me happier.”  
       “I missed you so much. I thought that you weren't coming back and-”  
       “Hush” I cut him off. “I will never leave you again. I have no reason to leave. My place is here with you always.”  
       We kissed with a sudden fierceness and it all felt so new to me. Our mouths blended together perfectly. My heart dropped when he pulled back.  
       “I love you Wieland.”  
       “And I love you.” I smiled and stroked his cheek.  
       “I…” he started.  
       “What is it?”  
       “I want to… well you know.” He gave me a look.  
       “Make lo-”  
       “How about we work up to that.” He cut me off. “Let's get familiar with each other's bodies first.”  
       “We shall then.” I kissed him.  
       “You want to?”  
       “Yes Lach. I cannot think of any other person I would want to do it with.”  
       “Okay let's shower you're covered in dirt.” He took the crystal from around his neck and put it around mine. My tail disappeared and Lachlan and I hurried to his shower.  
       The water was warm and added to the heat between our bodies. We kissed and touched each other so much that my penis became harder on its own. That did not stop him from touching me though. I pulled away from his kiss to breath and he sucked on my neck. When he got to a certain part my body felt on fire and my hips thrust upward on their own. He stroked my penis and continued to suck on that part of my neck.  
       “Wait Lach I feel weird I-” I choked out a moan.  
       “I know babe just relax it'll feel good.” He whispered in my ear. His hand sped up and I felt my muscles contract.  
       “Lachlan!” I let out a long moan as I felt my lower region pulse. My jaw dropped and my muscles tensed in such an intense way my mind went blank. When the mind blowing pleasure stopped I slumped forward against Lachlan with a moan.  
       “Holy shit Wieland...” He rubbed my back.  
       “What was that.” I panted.  
       “An orgasm. Have you ever felt one before?”  
       “No I have not.” I kissed him “Your turn next.” I put my hand around his penis and froze. “Sticky?” I looked at the substance on my hand.  
       “Yeah that's my orgasm.” He blushed. “Watching you was…”  
       “You orgasmed just from watching me?”  
       “Yeah you were amazing. Here let's clean up.” I washed Lachlan first mapping out every inch of his body then he washed me. I felt myself get aroused again having his hands all over me. My body reacted differently to his touches now. After I rinsed off he pulled me to him. “Ready for part two?” He asked.  
       “Yes please.” He turned off the shower and we dried off quickly with towels. He pulled me to him and we kissed passionately.  
       “Go lay down.” He smacked my bare bottom. I blushed when my penis twitched. I stretched out on my back in his bed and absently touched my penis. It did not feel as good as when Lachlan touched it but it still felt nice. “Having fun?” His voice came startling me.  
       “I- um…” I suddenly felt self conscious.  
       “Woah hey none of that.” He straddled my hips. “It's okay to touch yourself. Besides I liked the view.” He chuckled.  
       “Kiss me.” I told him and he leaned down and we kissed deeply. I felt him rub his hips down against mine. I wrapped my hand around his penis and did what he did to me in the shower.  
       “Oh god…” he moaned. We stared into each other's eyes as I pleasured him. “You learn fast.” He panted. I could feel him thrusting his hips with my hand. He rubbed right over my penis and I moaned softly at the pleasure. “Here move your hand.” He whispered. He moved down lower and lined both our penises up together. He took both in one hand and rubbed them together. I bit my lip and groaned. “Hey don't hold back I want to hear you.” I whimpered.  
       “I have that feeling again from before.” I panted.  
       “Yeah me too just a little bit longer.”  
       “Lachlan I need to-” I moaned.  
       “Yeah go ahead.” I let out a cry as I felt my muscles contract. It was much more intense than the first time. I heard Lachlan say my name as he too orgasmed. He rolled off of me and I felt him wipe my stomach off. “God you're so beautiful you know that?” I let out a breathless laugh.  
       “Ah yes that would be your endorphin rush talking.”  
       “Or my deep and endless love for you.” I curled up against him as best as I could with our height differences and kissed his chest. I felt him touch my hip.  
       “You have scars too. What are they from?”  
       “This one you know.” I pointed to the one on my shoulder from when we first met. “This one is from practice combat fighting with Dionysus.” I pointed to my pectoral muscle. “It was an accident he did not mean to cut me that bad but he is a healer so he healed it right away. The one on my hip which I am assuming has transferred from when I had my my tail is from a shark.”  
       “A shark really?”  
       “Yes I got between a great white and her meal. It was my mistake.”  
       “It's pretty gruesome looking.” He rubbed his fingers over it.  
       “Yes I almost bled out.”  
       “Really?”  
       “Yes it took a day to heal and my scales were gone for half a year before they grew back with my shedding.”  
       “So you heal fast?”  
       “Yes but even faster with the help from master healers like Dionysus and Thoth.”  
       “Thoth you never mentioned him.”  
       “He is a friend of my father and the oldest merman in our kingdom.”  
       “How old is he?”  
       “About 1500 years old.”  
       “Holy shit?”  
       “Yes he has seen everything there is to see. He is the one who told me about the state of my gender and fertility.” I yawned. “Orgasming is tiring.” Lachlan burst out laughing.  
       “That it is.”  
       “Do you remember your first one?”  
       “Ummm no not really. I was a kid it was probably about 16 years ago.”  
       “Only?”  
       “Hey humans only live like 90 years.”  
       “Fair point. I have had over 200 years of memory but I will remember this night for eternity.” I kissed him.  
       “I can't remember having any like the ones I had tonight.”  
       “In a good way?” I asked.  
       “Of course! Everything is in a good way with you.”  
       “You are just saying that to say it.” I blushed.  
       “No not at all I really mean it. I love you Wieland.”  
       “I love you too.” I told him.  
       “I really don't want to go to work tomorrow.”  
       “I will be here when you get back.”  
       “That's a happy thought.” He said sleepily. I could tell he was exhausted so I let him drift off back to sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm going to hell...

       I woke up to a hard penis. I was unsure what it was from since I had not touched Lachlan. I rolled over in bed to ask Lachlan about it but he had gone to the toilet to freshen up for work. I closed my eyes trying to wish the sensation away. I heard him come back into the room and he straddled my hips.  
       “You know, you being naked and hard in my bed doesn't make me want to go to work.” I felt my penis twitch. He leaned down and kissed my neck.  
       “Then stay.” I ground my hips up into his. He groaned when he felt how hard I was and he reluctantly sat up.  
       “You know I have to go.”  
       “Yes I know.” I sat up and kissed him.  
       “But... I can take care of this for you.” He pushed me down onto my back and pulled the sheets away. He kissed that spot on my neck that drove me insane. Then he kissed lower. Over my collarbone, down to my chest, to my stomach and all the way down to my penis. I sat up a little to see what he would do next.  
       “What are you-” he took the tip of my penis into my mouth and the feeling was indescribable. He was gentle but firm and the heat from his mouth radiated through me. I had never felt this much pleasure before. I ran my fingers through his hair and he moaned sending the vibrations through my body.  
       “Oh gods…” I could feel the tightness in my stomach signaling upcoming the orgasm I was going to have. He looked up at me and winked. “Lachlan… I-” He cut me off by sucking on the tip of my penis and I lost myself in the pleasure.  
       “Holy fuck.” He said as I came down from the peak. “You have no idea how hot that was.”  
       “Let me try it on you.”  
       “I'm not gonna last. I could cum in my pants right now.”  
       “You already are in your pants?”  
       “No I mean orgasm. The fluid that comes out is cum.”  
       “Oh okay. I still want to try it.” We traded places and he helped pulled out his hard penis. “How do I.”  
       “Just copy what I did. Keep your teeth away from it though.” I nodded and put the tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. “Jesus…” he put his head back against the headboard. I took more of him into my mouth. “Holy fu- you're so good at this.” I felt him run his fingers through my hair. “You should stop.” He told me. I didn't want to. “Wieland I'm serious I-” I looked up at him and sucked. “Fuck…” I felt something hit the back of my throat and I pulled back to choke. “Are you okay?”  
       “Yes I am fine.”  
       “Shit it's in your hair…”  
       “Was that the c-”  
       “Yeah I tried to warn you.”  
       “I liked it.” I saw his eyes widen.  
       “Did I mention how much I love you?” He kissed my lips.  
       “Yes but I do like hearing it.”  
       “I love you Wieland.”  
       “I love you too.”  
       “You should shower though it’s a pain in the ass to get out once it dries. I'll make us some breakfast.” I got up and went to take a shower.  


       Before Lachlan left for work he showed me how to use his computer machine. “So I can look up anything on this?”  
       “Pretty much yeah.” He shrugged.  
       “Interesting…”  
       “Yeah so have a field day. I gotta get to work though. I'll see you tonight.” He kissed me and then left the house. I was all alone with Alfred so I tried to do my research on human sexual activities to do with Lachlan. All that came up was coupling with a man and a woman. I know I had part of the same sexual organs as these women but all men did not. I wondered if what we were doing was a new thing between humans. I made a note to ask him when he got home.  
       I spent the whole day on Lachlan’s computer and did not even notice until he came home.  
       “Hey you're still in the same place I left you.” He kissed me. “Did you eat today?” My stomach growled reminding me that I had not.  
       “No I was not hungry until now.”  
       “I got you some food from the market. Come on.” We went to the kitchen together. “I figured it would be best if you continue eating what you've been eating for centuries so I got us tuna salads.” I looked at the container with green leafy things and red fruit looking things. “Try it.” I took a forkful of the salad. It was fresh and crisp.  
       “This is very good!” I grinned and continued to eat it. I did not realize how hungry I was until all of my food was gone within minutes. I noticed that Lachlan was only halfway through his food.  
       “Hungy?” He laughed when he noticed I was done.  
       “A little bit.” I blushed. “So… is human coupling only between a man and a woman?” I asked when he was finished. Lachlan choked on the water he was drinking.  
       “What?”  
       “I googled it on your computer because I wanted to be educated there were a lot of videos everywhere but there was nothing between two men. Is our relationship something that does not happen between two human men?”  
       “No." He chuckled. "That's because you're looking for the wrong thing. Tonight we can watch some porn and you can tell me what you think.”  
       “What is porn?”  
       “They were the videos you watched. I'll show you some more later.”  
       That night when we were in Lachlan's bed he brought out his computer and we cuddled up to watch the porn between two men. It was strange to watch. It almost seemed violent. They made strange noises and called each other names I had never heard before.  
       “Okay… um? Well those ones are pretty extreme but maybe there's something more vanilla on here.” He typed on the keys and then pulled up a new video. This time the coupling was more loving and the two men seemed very passionate about it. I thought about what would happen if Lachlan and I did that. “So yeah that's it.” He told me when he stopped the video.  
       “So he puts his penis inside his partner's anus?”  
       “Well…I mean yeah pretty much." He laughed. "Usually it's not that technical but-”  
       “Have you done this?”  
       “Yes I have.”  
       “I want to do it with you. I want to have you inside of me like that.”  
       “Wow that's really hot…really though? You're sure?”  
       “Yes of course. He looked like it felt very good.”  
       “It's not all good. It’ll hurt a little bit the first time and then after you'll be sore.”  
       “Nothing you can say will change my mind.”  
       “Well…” He rolled us over until he was straddling my hips. “Since we’re both hard from the porn.” He rubbed our crotches together. “What about now?”  
       “Yes.” My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. “Yes. Now works perfectly.”  
       “Okay let me grab some things.” He got up and went to the bathroom. When he got back he walked over to the bed and kissed me. “If only you could see how good you look right now.” He straddled my hips and we kissed feverishly with our tongues. I could feel our bodies heating up with arousal. I felt closer to him in this moment. Lachlan started to kiss down my neck, down my chest to my abdomen. He kissed my hipbones and down my legs. I was becoming frustrated. He was kissing everywhere but where I wanted him to kiss.  
       “Lachlan please just-”  
       “Okay I'm sorry for teasing.” He kissed back up to my mouth. “Ready?” He asked. Running his fingers through my hair.  
       “Yes.” I felt my heartbeat speed up. He pulled back and grabbed a plastic bottle. He poured the contents onto his palm and rubbed his hands together. “What is that?” I asked.  
       “It's lube it'll make things go smoother.” I nodded. He kneeled in front of me with my legs on his thighs and that's when I felt his finger rubbing at my entrance. The sensation felt strange. Though I did like the way I could feel his finger there. Without warning he slid his finger inside of me and I could do nothing to stop myself from gasping. He was studying my face carefully and I smiled a little to show him it was alright. I could feel his finger inside of me and although it hurt a little bit I could feel myself getting aroused from it.“You okay? You're tense.”  
       “Yes I am fine keep going.” He leaned forward to kiss me and added another finger. I winced.  
       “Hey look at me.” I looked into his blue eyes and felt myself relax. “That's it.” He smiled that smile I loved and suddenly everything felt right. “Alright I think you're good.” Lachlan removed his fingers from inside of me. “Nervous?” He asked.  
       “Yes.” I whispered.  
       “It's okay I'll take care of you. If you want to stop just tell me.”  
       “I will.” I watched him open this strange silver square and pull out a strange circle. “What is that?”  
       “The condom?” He held up the circle.  
       “Yes that.”  
       “It’ll protect you from any STDs.”  
       “STDs?”  
       “Diseases you can get from sex. I um... haven’t been tested in awhile..." He looked ashamed of himself. "I figured we should use this to be safe just in case.” I nodded. I watched him stretch the strange circle onto his penis. “Ready?”  
       “Yes I am.”  
       “I'll go slow. If it hurts tell me and I'll stop.” I nodded. He kissed my lips once and pulled back to concentrate on entering me. We looked into each other's eyes and I felt his penis press against me. We both gasped at the sensation. I did not realize I was holding my breath until our bodies were one. “Don't forget to breathe okay?” Lachlan kissed my neck. “Passing out wouldn't be fun for anyone.” I nodded. “You okay?” He asked.  
       “Yes.” I rotated my hips a little bit.  
       “It doesn't hurt?”  
       “Not like I thought it would. It actually feels very good.” He nodded and our eyes met as he pulled out and thrusted in slowly. He picked up the pace slowly and that is when it started to feel even better.  
       “Lach…” I wined. He stopped abruptly.  
       “What's wrong.” His eyes searched my face.  
       “No no keep going it feels good. That was a good sound.” He picked up his steady pace again. We kissed open mouthed until we couldn't breathe and just rested our foreheads together. “Lachlan… this is wonderful but I will not break.”  
       “I know I just want to make sure I don't hurt you on your first time.” He kissed me.  
       “You are taking great care of me love.” I kissed him. “Now I want you to ruin me.”  
       “Jesus… fine yeah okay.” He put my legs on his shoulders and I immediately felt him sink deeper inside of me. He started off slow and worked his way up to deep and fast thrusts. I could feel all of his strength going into each of the thrusts. The feeling was indescribable. The room was loud between Lachlan's grunts my moans and the slapping of skin on skin. The sounds of our coupling aroused me just as much as the feeling. The pleasure was so intense I could feel that tightening in my stomach.  
       “Oh gods Lachlan!” I cried out when I felt the tip of his penis hit something within me. “Right there.” He continued to hit that spot mercilessly. I felt like my body was on fire. Everywhere that Lachlan and I were touching made the pleasure intensified. His moans matched mine and I could feel he was as close to his orgasm as I was.  
       “I'm going to cum.” He moaned. He grabbed my penis in his fist and stroked once, twice and then I felt my orgasm erupt throughout my body. I could feel Lachlan throbbing inside of me as he too orgasmed. We both laid still catching our breaths. After a few minutes Lachlan pulled out and we both made identical sounds of displeasure. He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel to wipe us both off.  
When we were mostly clean and back in between the sheets. Lachlan rested his head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. “I am so in love with you.” He whispered to me. “Honestly it's indescribable.” I felt myself tearing up. “This might just be coming up because that orgasm was from another world and I'm feeling vulnerable but Jesus I love you Wieland more than I can ever tell you. I'm so happy I found you.” I lost it then and actually shed a tear. He wiped it away before I could. “I sound like a girl in some cheesy romantic film.” He blushed.  
       “Expressing love and emotion is not gendered.” I told him. “It makes you a living creature. I love you too Lachlan. And I think you are right about being vulnerable I feel it too.” He laughed a little. “But I do like the feeling. I feel closer to you somehow. I feel at peace. Everything is right when I can hold you in my arms.” He kissed my chest. “Let us sleep.” I told him.  
       Lachlan was asleep within minutes but I could not help but stay awake. I thought about my life and what I did to deserve all my happiness at such a young age when my parents were in their fourth century and still unhappy. I thought about how my happiness came in the form of Lachlan who was now drooling on me in his sleep. I kissed his head and smiled fondly at him. I thought about what my life could have been if I had only stayed a merman. Whatever that path had to offer me could never match finding my true mate. There was no way I would trade any of this.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my smut writing isn't at 100% (probably not even at 50% tbh) but hey *shrugs*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

        I woke up to the sound of Lachlan's alarm like I had almost every day for months. We had really settled into a routine together and I could not have been happier.  
        “Oh shit!”  
        “Is there something wrong?” I rolled over to look at Lachlan. He was on his mobile. The look on his face was one that I had only seen him use when he looked at me. I wondered who he could be talking to.  
        “I completely forgot! My best friend Michael is coming for the weekend. I talked to him when you were back at your palace he noticed I was sad and wanted to come down to see me to cheer me up. He couldn't until now though. I can't wait to see him!” I felt jealousy flow through me.  
        “Does he too have feelings for you?” He burst out laughing.  
        “No way! He's sooo straight.”  
        “I do not think you understood my question.”  
        “No I did babe. He doesn't like me.”  
        “Then what does being straight have to do with anything?”  
        “It's his sexual preference.”  
        “Humans have a preference?”  
        “Yeah Merfolk don't?”  
        “No of course not we love who we love. Or in some cases are forced to marry whomever is deemed fit for us.”  
        “Interesting. So you don't like me because I'm a man?”  
        “No I love you because you are Lachlan. My Lachlan.” I kissed him and went to the toilet. When I came out he was getting dressed for work.  
        “So he's coming today. And he'll probably stay with us until Monday. You're off work today right? Will you be home?”  
        “Yes I will be here. Alfred and I may go for a run but other than that I will be here.”  
        “Okay then you can meet him! He said he should be here around two o'clock this afternoon and I should be home by three. You only have to be alone with him for an hour or so.”  
        “I am not worried. I get along well with your sister and her children. Your mother even likes me which you said is hard. Besides I find your species very interesting.”  
        “Michael is… different. He might try to get under your skin. He just wants the best for me.”  
        “Well I will take nothing he says to me seriously.”  
        “There you go. Smart man.” He kissed me. “That's what I like to hear.” He went to the toilet. I laid on my stomach away from the door to the loo thinking about what Lachlan's friend would be like. I felt a body press to mine and then Lachlan's lips were to my ear. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He kissed my neck. I ground my hips up into his. He rolled off me and sat up.  
        “I have to go. I'm going to be late.”  
        “Have a good day at work.”  
        “Thanks babe. Call me if you need me and if Michael is too much of a pain in your ass just beat him up for me.”  
        “I will.” We kissed once again and then he was gone.  


        I wanted to stay in shape for my strength but also because Lachlan liked to have what he called “marathon sex”. I could not keep up with him at first because he was much more fit than I was on land. I had to catch up to him which required getting a surfers stamina. Considering I had only been breathing in oxygen for a few months I figured I needed to exercise more to get used to breathing in a new way. Alfred was a huge help because he could run for hours so we did. I noticed that the sun was high in the sky about an hour into our run. I turned Alfred right around and let him pull me home. By the time we got there I could see a weird bicycle type vehicle outside Lachlan's house and a man was sitting on his porch. Alfred ran right up to him.  
        “Hey Alfie! How ya doin buddy!” He pet the dog and let him attack his face with his tongue.  
        “Are you Michael?” I asked.  
        “Yep that's me. And you're Wieland?” He looked at me skeptically.  
        “Yes I am. Good to meet you.” I stuck a hand out to him. He took it. He was a little taller than me so I had to look slightly up to meet his eye.  
        “You're huge!”  
        “I am tall I suppose.” I shrugged.  
        “From the way Luck talks about you I pictured some kind of twink.” I made a mental note to ask Lachlan what a twink was.  
        “Would you like to come in? It is quite hot out here.”  
        “Yeah that would be peachy.” I let him inside and gave Alfred a bowl of ice water.  
        “Do you want a drink?” I asked Michael.  
        “Beer would be great.” I took one out of the fridge and brought it to him. He was looking at my small collection of vinyls.  
        “It's about time Lach listened to some good music he laughed.  
        “I actually… those are mine. Some he gave to me but most of them were bought.”  
        “Really? You're a Sinatra fan?”   
        “Only recently but yes I do love his music.”  
        “Brilliant! Do you mind if I play some?”  
        “Be my guest.” I beamed down at him. He started to play “the way you look tonight” and I hummed along.  
        “Do you sing?”  
        “No!” I said too fast. “I mean I can of course but my voice is awful I mean really awful.” I thought about how I channeled my inner siren and made Lachlan pass out last time I sang to him.  
        “Yeah me too. Wish I could but oh well.” We sat together and listened to the music. When the record stopped I stood up.  
        “I should take a shower. I probably smell like sweat.”  
        “Cool I'll be here.” He was flipping through the rest of my records.  
        When I got out of the shower I could hear Lachlan and Michael talking. I got dressed and left the room to go see them.  
        “So what do you think of him?” I heard Lachlan ask. I stopped in the hallway to hear what Michael would say.  
        “I really like him. He's better than any of the other assholes you dated.”  
        “I think so too.”  
        “You love him?”  
        “Yeah Mikey I definitely do.”  
        “And he makes you happy?”  
        “Yeah so much.”  
        “Then there's nothing more to it. Besides if I said I hated him it wouldn't matter to you.”  
        “Yeah you're right.” I walked in. "Hey babe!" I walked over and kissed him.  
        "How was work?"  
        "Great we followed that pod of dolphins you told me about."  
        "Good! Are they well?"  
        "Yeah they're all really healthy and happy."  
        "Good I am glad."  
        "Wow you lot are already an old married couple." Michael laughed at us.  
        "This is what love is."   
        “ It's boring. You know what we should do?! Let's go dancing!"  
        “I don't know…” Lachlan looked at me.  
        “Can we go dancing?” I grinned at him. I had never danced before and I wanted to see how humans danced.  
        “See Wieland wants to go!”  
        “Alright fine.” Lachlan agreed.  
        "I can scope out the hot southern babes and you lot can have an excuse to grope each other in public.”  
        “I'll go get dressed.” I went to our room and put on my jeans and one of Lachlan's white t shirts and we all took an Uber car to the club.   


        When we got into the club it was packed full of people dancing drinking and kissing.  
        “First round of drinks on me.” Michael said. He bought us all what I assumed was alcohol. I stared at the weird tiny glass as Michael drank them both. “I'm going to scope out a dance partner.” He told us and walked away from the bar.  
        “This is all?” I whispered to Lachlan.  
        “That's all you're going to want trust me.”  
        “Why what is it?”  
        “It's alcohol. It's whiskey so it's way more strong than the beer you tried. It may not look like much but two more of these and you'll be feeling good. Do you want to try it?”  
        “I do.”  
        “Alright do it like this.” He tipped his head back poured the drink into his mouth and then swallowed. “Don't breath until after you swallow.” I nodded.  
        “What does it taste like?”  
        “You'll see.” I followed Lachlan's instructions.  
        “This is sweet.” I smiled after the shot was in my stomach. “Oh… oh my…” my stomach felt warm. “It is hot?”  
        “Yeah that's fireball.” He took his other shot. “Do you want another one?”  
        “Yes please!” I took the shot. “I enjoy this!”  
        “Good I'm glad.” He kissed me.  
        “Aww look at the lovebirds.” We heard Michael say. We turned to see him with his arm around a girl. “This is Danielle.”  
        “Hi.” She smiled.  
        “I'm Lachlan this is my boyfriend Wieland.”  
        “Hello.” I told her.  
        “You guys are so cute.” She giggled.  
        “Yeah he is isn't he.” Lachlan told her. I felt myself blush.  
        “Another round shall we?” Michael suggested.  
        “Yes!” I was bubbling.  
        “Alright! Wow Lucky I think I like your boyfriend here. He knows how to party. You sure can pick them.” Michael pat me on the back.  


        A few hours later I felt slow but everything around me was fast. Lachlan and I danced close with our mouths attached. I could feel his erection and I was sure he could feel mine. He pulled back.  
        “Home?” I read his lips. I nodded. We went to find Michael. He was dancing close with the girl from before. Lachlan whispered something in his ear and I saw Michael nod. He winked over at me and I blushed. Lachlan took my hand and led me outside into the fresh air. I took a deep breath and felt my brain focus a little. Next thing I knew we were walking to his front door.  
        “I like alcohol.” I giggled.  
        “I can tell. You had a lot for your first time.”  
        “It was not a lot I can take more.”  
        “Nope I'm cutting you off.”  
        “Fine.” He helped me to the bed and I laid down. “What’s a twink?” I asked. Lachlan burst out laughing. “Tell me! I hate when you just laugh at me.”  
        “A twink is like a young looking gay man. They're usually smaller and effeminate.” I frowned.  
        “I do not like the sound of that. I am not your twink right?”  
        “No love you're big and manly. My handsome Wieland.” I smiled to myself. I felt Lachlan take off my shoes and jeans.  
        “Someone is eager.” I giggled.  
        “I'm just making you comfortable for when you pass out in a few minutes.”  
        “I will not be passing out thank you very much.”  
        “Okay sure.” He stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed with me and…  


        I woke up feeling refreshed. I rolled over and Lachlan was gone. Got up and found him in the kitchen cooking eggs and potatoes. I wrapped my arms around him.  
        “Morning love.” He turned his head and kissed me. “How do you feel.”  
        “I feel good.” I told him.  
        “Really? Even after drinking that much?”  
        “Yes why am I supposed to feel bad?”  
        “Yeah most people do.”  
        “Interesting.”  
        “Where is Michael?”  
        “Oh he went home with that girl he met. He's probably not coming back until tomorrow so.”  
        “He came here to be with you and now he is with a woman?”  
        “Yeah that's Michael.”  
        “He does not seem like a good friend for you.” I told him.  
        “Oh he is. “ He went back to cooking and I watched. It still fascinated me because I could not cook to save a life but whatever Lachlan made came out perfectly. He made each of us a plate and we sat down together to eat. “Holy shit…” I heard him gasp.  
        “What’s wrong?”  
        “Wieland... the necklace is missing!”  
        “What?!” I looked down and sure enough the gem I normally wore was gone.  
        “How are you not a merman?”  
        “I am not sure…”  
        “That’s weird…”  
        “Oh no Lachlan I am sorry I lost the crystal. I know it mean a lot to you since your father gave it to you and-”  
        “Hey look at me.” He held my hand in between his palms. “Forget the crystal.”  
        “I do not remember ever taking it off.”  
        “It's okay really! As long as I get to keep you it's okay.”  
        “So I must really be a human now.”  
        “You're right! We should celebrate!”  
        “More partying?”  
        “I was thinking dinner. A fancy one then you know a night in.” He winked at me.  
        “I like that idea.”  
        “Okay good.” He sat down on my lap. “I can’t believe this is real.”  
        “What is?”  
        “You’re mine really mine.” He beamed at me.  
        “I have always been yours.”  
        “But this time I don't have to fear that the necklace falls off or breaks and you're back to a merman or worse in some showcase at the aquarium. I check the news all the time for you.”  
        “I did not know you thought about that often. Why would you not tell me?”  
        “I guess I didn't want you to worry about me worrying.” He laughed.  
        “Well now neither of us have to worry.”  
        “You're right because you're mine.”  
        “That I am.” I kissed him. “Forever and always.” I told him.  
        “Are you sure you can handle me?” He asked. “Forever and always is a really long time.”  
        “Hmmm... I think that I can manage.”  
        “Forever then.” He beamed and kissed me.  
        “Forever.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad that it's all over but thank you to every single one of you who read Strong and left comments and Kudos. It's been a crazy ride. Keep your eyes open for some new works! I have some ideas.  
> Thanks Again ♥♥


End file.
